The Honor of My Family
by DMSJ1995
Summary: I may say I would never yield my sword. But I would do it for one reason only. For the honor of my family. That is why I'm doing this. I can't let my family be ruined and lose everything. (A/N: I don't own Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. I only own the idea. R: T-M)
1. Chapter 1

I may say I would never yield my sword. But I would do it for one reason only. For the honor of my family. That is why I'm doing this. I can't let my family be ruined and lose everything.

It was a normal day at Longbourn. It was on one of my morning walks. I stopped at a hill I like to hang out and clear my mind. I was looking down from the hill to the road. Sometimes you could see zombies roaming the road beneath.

I don't know about the zombies. There is something different now about them. I just don't know what is. Mostly that night at the assembly. Ms. Featherfield was perfectly human. Except for her rotting flesh zombie face. But she was acting herself. She seems more human than zombie.

I still can get that moment out of my head. That is what I most think about. I wonder what she wanted to tell me. But now I will never know because of that awful prideful man Darcy. I could never forgive him for his actions that night.

I got pulled out my thoughts by hearing horses. I looked down at the road to see two gentlemen riding towards my family home. I then headed towards the house quickly. I was taking shortcuts I knew. I got back to the house. I saw the horses being put in the barn.

I went to the house to see Jane standing there waiting for me. I looked at her confused. I then asked,

"Jane was wrong?"

"Papa wants to talk to both of us together." She told me. We then walked to my father's study. I then knocked at the door. We heard our Papa say,

"Enter."

We then walked into the room. Our father was only one in the room. It makes me wonder where are our two mystery guests are at.

"You wanted to see us Papa." I said entering the room with Jane.

"Yes. I need to talk to you two." He said looking at us.

"Yes father?" Jane asked. We took the seats in front of his desk.

"My daughters, I don't know how to tell you this. But I fear for the worse. My health is not being good. I may be getting worse. Your mother and I never really saved for this. So, I fear I may leave you girls helpless." He told us.

Has not been a couple months since our father has told us about his health. Only our mother, Jane, and I know about his health. We don't know how long he has or how bad it is or what he has. He refused to go see help. So, we live each day as his last. That is what fears me the most.

"Papa, what are you trying to say?" I asked confused.

"If anything happens to me. I fear Mr. Collins wouldn't be kind to you girls. He would kick you to out in a heartbeat. I just want to make sure my family is well taken care of for once I'm gone." He told us.

"Okay father. You are worrying us." Jane said worried now.

"My dear daughters, I am going to be asking you the hardest thing I ever could ask from one of you." He said now standing in front of us.

"That is what father?" I asked concerned.

"Jane, Elizabeth please keep an open mind. Because of my health and our wealth. To make sure our family is safe in well taking care of. I am asking one of you to…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane, Elizabeth please keep an open mind. Because of my health and our wealth. To make sure our family is safe and well taking for. I am asking one of you to become betroth." He told us.

I can't say word. I had nothing to say. Now I had a lot to say but the words couldn't come out. Jane then asked,

"Who?"

"I have these two gentlemen in here. They understand the situation. I'm must find out which one of my lovely daughters will do this." He said looking at us.

"Can Jane and I talk to each other in private for a second father?" I asked him.

He nodded to us and then left us alone in his study. I got up and walked to the window. I didn't know what to say. But then Jane said,

"I'll do it. I'm the oldest. I should be the one to take this responsibility."

"No. You gave up so much already. Jane, I know you. You want to marry because of love. If you are going to give up your sword. You will give it up because of love. Not because of this. That is why I shall do it." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes. I shall not get my sword up for love anyways. So why not give it out for the honor of our family." I said to her.

"Okay. Let's go see our father." Jane said.

We got up from the window and went out to find her father. He walked around the house and we couldn't find him. Then I looked out the window see our father outside. We then went outside.

"Father." I said to him as we came up to him.

"My two daughters, did you talking all over?" He asked us.

"Yes. It will be me, father." I told him.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You are doing the biggest sacrifice for this family." He told me.

"I know father. So, do I get to meet the two gentlemen or not?" I asked.

"Well, look like the plans change a little bit." He told us.

"How did the plan change?" Jane asked.

"Did they both back out? Please don't tell me. I have to marry Collins." I asked him worried.

"No. I would never make you marry Mr. Collins. No matter how bad I am." He told me.

"Okay. Then what is it?" I asked coinsured now.

"There is one guy who will do it. The other one changed his mind. I totally understand." He told me.

"Okay. So, can I meet him then?" I asked my father.

"Yes. Jane, can you go inside and get everyone into the parlor? Elizabeth and I will join soon." He told her. Jane nodded and then head back into the house.

We then walked to the garden. He leads me to the rose garden we have. I see someone standing there. I couldn't tell who it was because his back was to us. Just then he turned around. I could see it was the one person I didn't want it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

We then walked to the garden. He leads me to the rose garden we have. I see someone standing there. I couldn't tell who it was because his back was to us. Just then he turned around. I could see it was the one person I didn't want it to be.

"Darcy." I said surprised.

"I will leave you two alone. So, you guys can talk." My father said leaving us alone.

"Hello Ms. Elizabeth." Darcy said to me.

*Darcy's POV*

Charles and I were waiting in the rose garden for the girls. Charles was walking back and forward. He couldn't stand still.

"Charles, what is on your mind?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked. I know I just pulled him out of his thoughts.

"My friend, I get it. If you can't go throw this. He could understand." I told him.

"I don't know my friend. My heart is just not in it." He told me.

"Charles, my friend, if you can't do it. Then don't force yourself into something you might regret later in life." I told him truthfully.

"You are right my friend." He told me.

"I will do it for this family. So, no worries." I told him.

"I am go to talk to Mr. Bennet. You will be fine without me here?" He asked me.

"I shall be fine. I will see you later." I told him.

"Very well." He told me.

"Charles, can you do me a favor and not tell you sister anything about this yet?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said walking away.

I stood around waiting for Mr. Bennet and his daughters. I wonder which one will do it. I know he is asking them to do the hardest thing. I know it will be either Jane or Elizabeth. I then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Elizabeth standing there surprised.

"Darcy." She said surprised.

"I will leave you two alone. So, you guys can talk." Mr. Bennet said leaving us alone.

"Hello Ms. Elizabeth." I said to her.

"So, you are the one I am post to marry." She said.

"Yes." I said.

"So how are you going to say this?" She asked me.

I looked at her. Then it came to me. She wants me to ask her. Then I got what I am going to say. I took her hand and lead her to the bench. I sat her down and I sat with her. Still with her hands in mine. I then said,


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at her. Then it came to me. She wants me to ask her. Then I got what I am going to say. I took her hand and lead her to the bench. I sat her down and I sat with her. Still with her hands in mine. I then said,

"Elizabeth, I know you are doing this for the honor of your family. But I hope one day you will tolerate me. Also, become friends. And just maybe you will fall to love me. Don't worry I would never make you yield your sword. We will take night walks so you could kill zombies."

She looked at me for a while. She then gave me a small grin and said,

"Very well."

"Okay. We should get inside to tell your family the news." I suggest to her.

*Jane's POV*

I got all my sisters and mom in the parlor waiting for our father, Elizabeth, and her mystery guy. Just then the door opened and we saw our father enter. He just went to his chair without saying a word.

"We have been waiting forever. No one knows what is going on. All Jane said was to come here and wait for you. My dear husband, what is going on?" My mother asked.

"Just wait. In a moment, you will know." He told her.

"Oh, my nerves. Also, where is Elizabeth?" She asked just realizing Elizabeth was missing.

"Probably on one of her boring walks." Kitty said sounding annoyed.

Just then the door opened to see Elizabeth walking in. But the person behind her had to shock us all. It was Darcy. He is the one.

"Elizabeth, where have you been?" Our mother asked. I thinking was trying to pretend Darcy was not there.

Elizabeth didn't answer her. She was staring at our father. He then nodded at them.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Our father then put his look down and looked at us all. He then said,

"My dear family, I can't hide this from you anymore. I am not well. I fear I am getting worse. To make sure you guys are well taken care of. Darcy here agreed to help."

"How?" Lydia asked confused.

"Darcy and I are going to get married." I said to them all. They all looked surprised. Everyone expect for Jane and our father.

"Oh Elizabeth, stop messing with my nerves. You would never give up your sword." She told me.

"It is no joke. She is getting married." Our father said.

Our mother's eyes went huge and a giant grin came on her face. She then jumped and yelled,

"Hill ring the bells. Have the servants have some punch. My daughter is getting married."

I just shocked my head. I looked over to my other sisters. They still looked shocked. I just went and sat down at the window seal. Darcy went over to talk to my father.

Darcy stayed for a bit longer. Then he left. I know I was doing something right. I am doing this for my family. I know he told me I never yield my sword. But once I say those two words I will have too. So we will see how this will go.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy stayed for a bit longer. Then he left. I know I was doing something right. I am doing this for my family. I know he told me I never yield my sword. But once I say those two words I will have too. So, we will see how this will go.

It has been a few days since Darcy asked me to marry him. He has been here a few times since that day. He has been busy lately so he hasn't been over much.

"Elizabeth, you got a letter." Jane said handing me the letter.

I am happy it was my sister Jane who got the letter instead my mother or Lydia or Kitty. I smiled at her. I then saw the handing.

"Who is it from?" Jane asked taking a seat next to me.

"I think it is from Darcy." I told her.

"Then open it. See what he wants." Jane said.

Then rest of my family came into the parlor. What did they have a feeling of me getting a letter?

"What's that?" My mother asked when she saw that I had a letter.

"A letter. Before you ask. It's from Darcy I think." I told her. Before my mother could say anything or comment. "So, if you don't mind."

I then got up and left. I wanted to read this without my mother and sisters down my neck. Jane, I won't mind. But Lydia and Kitty those girls are just nosey.

I went on top of our roof. It was a nice place to get away. No one except for Jane comes up here. I sat down on a stone up there. But I could read it. I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Jane.

"Don't worry. I am not here to bug you. I just thought maybe you want to talk about it after you read it." Jane said taking a seat too.

"Don't worry Jane. I don't mind you hearing what he has to say." I told her.

I opened the letter and read,

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I am writing you this letter to inform you that my aunt found out about the engagement. She doesn't know who it is. But she wants to meet you._

 _So, I thought this would be a good time to take a trip to Pemberley. So that you could meet my sister. She still knows nothing. Remember earlier times I told you I wanted to tell her in person. Well I thought this would be a good timing._

 _So please let me know your thoughts and censures about this. I know this might be a lot to take in. Trust me. This is not how I wanted her to find out. I don't even know who told her._

 _Please write back soon. Let me know what you think._

 _Sincerely Always,_

 _Darcy_

I then handed Jane the letter. She looked at me. I nodded to let her know it was okay. She then read the letter herself.

"Oh, Elizabeth. What a wonderful chance you get?" Jane said.

"I know. I always wanted to meet his sister. He told me a lot about her. But his aunt. Do you know who his aunt is?" I asked her.

"No. Who is she?" Jane asked me.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh." I told her.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane asked covering her mouth.

"Nope. She is his aunt. I don't know Jane." I told her.

"You will be great. What about I join you? You have to have another woman with you." Jane suggested me.

"I was thinking something else." I told her.

"What?" She asked me.

"You will see. I should write him back." I said going to my room to write him back.

*Darcy's POV*

"Darcy letter for you. I think it is from Ms. Elizabeth." Charles said handing me a letter.

"Why would she be writing you?" Caroline asked me.

"Well Caroline, because she is going to be my future wife." I told her straight out.

Then I saw Mr. Hurst and Louisa looked at me surprised. Caroline looked at me shocked and token of guide.

"Then let me be the first to say congratulation Darcy." Mr. Hurst said.

"Thank-you Mr. Hurst." I said to him.

"Well, what a surprise you spring on us." Caroline said.

"Well, we really didn't care who know. She hasn't even told her best friends yet." I told them.

"Really? I thought she would be one of the first to know." Charles said.

"Yes. But Ms. Charlotte has been busy. So, Elizabeth has had time to tell her." I told them.

I opened the letter and read,


	6. Chapter 6

I opened the letter and read,

 _Dear Darcy,_

 _I know that this was going to happen. Your aunt knows a lot of people so it was in no time she would find out. By who I don't know. But I have a clue._

 _If she wants to meet me. Fine. I will be up to that. But I have a proposition to make. You know that I must be company with another._

 _My proposition is that I get to take my whole family with me. I thought we could introduce our families together and getting it out of the way._

 _I would love to go to Pemberley. I would be honored to meet your sister. I longed to meet her since you told me everything about her._

 _I understand she knows nothing. So better now than later. Before someone else tells her. I would rather not have that to happen._

 _Let me know what you think about my proposition. I understand this was not the way you wanted it to happen. Please write back soon._

 _Sincerely Always,_

 _Elizabeth_

I put the letter down and shocked my head smiling. I will take her up on that proposition. It is a smart idea.

"So, are you taking that trip?" Charles asked me.

"Indeed yes." I said.

"Well then. Hope it goes well." He said.

As I hope too. All I hope it goes well. Looks like I am heading home. I can't wait to head back. But with one stop. The stop I most fear for.

It was the day of our trip. We are going to first go see my aunt and spend a night there. Then head out to Pemberley. Spend a good chunk of the trip there.

I got to the Bennet's house. Their maid Hill greeted me in. I then waited in the hallway for Elizabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

I got to the Bennet's house. Their maid Hill greeted me in. I then waited in the hallway for Elizabeth.

*Elizabeth's POV*

It was the day of the trip. I was making sure I got everything we need. Everyone in my house except for me, my papa, Mary, and Jane were not fussing.

"Ms. Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy is downstairs." Hill told me.

"Okay. Thank-you Hill." I said heading downstairs.

"A little early are we." I said to him.

"I know. Thought I could be a helpful hand." He said.

"How sweet." I said. "Follow me."

I then walked away. He followed me to the study.

"Papa, look who came early to help." I said.

My father turned around and looked over to see it was Darcy.

"Darcy, good to see you." My father said.

"You too sir. Need any help with anything?" Darcy asked.

"Yes. If you don't mind helping getting the girl's bags on the carriage?" He asked him.

"Sure." Darcy said. He then left to get the bags.

"Keep an open mind. He is not as bad as seems." My father said to me.

"I know. Just he did really make the first best impression on me. So he has to work at it." I told him. I then walked away to help my sisters.

When we got done we all meet outside. We said our good bye to our staff and then we headed.

"So, our first stop is my aunt's place. We will stay there for a night. Then we will be making our way to Pemberley." Darcy told us.

"Sounds good." My father said.

The ride my family asked Darcy questions Pemberley and his aunt's place. I just sat there listening. He told me this stuff already. I was lost in my own thoughts looking out of the window.

"You are quiet?" Darcy said to me. I looked over to him. I didn't realize that my family was done asked him questions. They were all in their own conversions.

"Just lost in thought." I told him.

"May I ask what you are thinking of?" Darcy asked me.

"Just my thoughts." I told him.

"Okay." He said to me with a smile. I never really seem him smile. This is the first for me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay." He said to me with a smile. I never really seem him smile. This is the first for me.

We were getting close. I was getting more nerves. I know why I am nerves. Even though this is for the honor of my family. I still want to make a good first impression. This will be my family soon.

"Don't be nervous. You will be great. Just be yourself." Darcy said to me.

"Thanks." I said.

We then pulled into Rosing Park. My nerves went crazy. We pulled up to the door. We got out.

A servant to us to throne room. He then said,

"Mr. Darcy and Bennet family."

We then entered. Darcy was in front of all of us. I was walking by Jane. Lady Catherine de Bourgh was just sitting there. Beside her must be her daughter.

"My favorite nephew. Great to have you." She said to him. She wasn't really paying attention to us.

"Thanks for having us Aunt." He said.

"So, who is the lovely lady going to marry you?" She asked.

"Elizabeth." He said to me handing his hand out.

I took his hand and he brought be forward. I didn't know what to say. No words could come out.

"Aunt, this is Elizabeth Bennet. She is going to be my future wife." Darcy said.

She didn't say a word to me. She was just looking me over. I know I was not wearing anything fancy.

"Mama, the is ready." One of her servants told her.

"Very well. Tea then." She said to us.

Darcy went over and help her and her daughter down. She tried to trap him with that. But he then came back over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

Does he already can figure out know something is bothering me? How does he know?

"Nothing." I lied to him.

"That's a lie." He said to me.

We were walking behind everyone. So, no one could hear our conviction.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him.

"Because I got to know when you are lying and when something is bothering you." He told me.

"You can't figure that out so quick. My family doesn't even know that stuff." I told him truthfully.

"Let's just say I am a good observer." He told me.

"Come on you two before the tea gets cool." My mother said.

We then joined everyone. I sat by Jane and Kitty. Lady Catherine believes in that you shouldn't sit by your spouse.

We sat there in quiet. No one really said anything. Then Lady Catherine broke that silence by asking,

"Elizabeth, do you draw?"

"No. Not one bit." I told her truthfully.

"Oh. What about your sisters here?" She asked.

I looked over to my sisters. I then said,

"No. None of us draw."

"Well then. What do you like to do?" She asked me.

"Well… I love to take long walks and read. Also, practicing my skills." I told her.

"Are you ready to give up your sword for my nephew here?" She asked me.

I looked over to Darcy. He gave me a smile. He told me before we came here to be myself. That is what I am going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked over to Darcy. He gave me a smile. He told me before we came here to be myself. That is what I am going to be.

"It will be hard. But I know I am doing the right thing." I told her.

"Oh really?" She asked me.

"Yeah. You should know. You did. It wasn't easy." I said.

She could say a word. I know she probably didn't like that. Or me. But why? Why does she not like me?

*Darcy's POV*

I couldn't help but smile about Elizabeth's comment. Everyone else was shocked. But I know my aunt doesn't like her. Not because of her comment. Because of something with my family. I am going to have to talk to her late about that.

It was later that day. Everyone was doing their own thing. I think this would be the best time to talk to my aunt.

"Lady Catherine." I said entering her parlor.

"Yes Darcy?" She asked me.

"We need to talk." I said to her.

"Yes, we do." She said to me annoyed.

"You are not being fair. You need to give Elizabeth a chance." I told her.

"No. She is not the one you are post to marry. I promised your mother that you would marry my daughter and bring our two families together." She told me.

"There was no proof of that. My mother would never wish that on her death bed. She always wanted me to marry for love and happiness." I told her.

"And this woman is going to give you that? She asked me surprised by that.

"Yes. She already is. I could be never happier in my life." I told her.

"No. I don't believe you." She said.

"Okay listen here. I am marrying Elizabeth and that is final." I said walking away before she could say anything else.

I feel bad for Elizabeth. She is not getting treated right because of me. She deserves better.

I turned the corner from the parlor and I saw the one person I didn't want to hear that conversion.

"So, when were you going to tell me that?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I can explain." I told her.

"You just did." She said.

She then walked away from me. I went after her. But she was gone when I thought I was caught up.

My aunt is already ruining everything. Therefore, I didn't want them to meet yet. I must do something about this.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I went to my room. It was far away from Darcy's room. It now makes sense. She hates me because she can't marry her daughter to Darcy.

I was relaxing in my room. I then heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it to see it was…


	10. Chapter 10

I was relaxing in my room. I then heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it to see it was Darcy standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked him annoyed.

"I know you are annoyed with me. I don't blame you. I promise straight tomorrow morning we will be out. No longer." He told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Please don't act that. I thought everything was going good with me." He said to me.

"Yeah. I thought so too. Until this. You should have warned me." I said to him annoyed.

"I know I should have. I am sorry. Please forgive me. If you were listening to our conversation. Then you heard me tell her you make me happy. That you are the one I want to marry." He told me.

"How do I make you happy when we don't even know each other?" I asked him.

"Just you being you." He told me.

"I forgive you on this. But if there is anything else you must tell me. Please tell me now." I said to him.

*Darcy's POV*

I looked at her. I know I should tell her about Wickham. She already meets him. She deserves to know but not here.

"Yes. There is something I need to tell you. But not here. When we get to Pemberley. I promise you. I will tell you everything. Just now and not here." I told her. I hope she will be okay with that.

"Fine. But I am giving you until then. Anything later you will regret it." She told me.

"I know. I promise." I said.

"I am tired. I am going to bed. Night Darcy." She said to me.

"Good night Elizabeth and I am sorry again for what my aunt did." I told her.

"It's fine. I can handle her." She said. She then closed the door and went to my room.

Tomorrow right after we eat and everything. No later. I don't want to make Elizabeth any more uncomfortable.

*Elizabeth's POV*

It was the next morning. I got dressed and headed to breakfast. Darcy promise that we would leave right away. I know he meant after breakfast.

I went to the dining hall. Everyone else was already there. Darcy came over to me when I enter the room.

"Slept well?" He asked me censured.

"Yeah. As much as I could get. What about you?" I asked him.

"Same." He told me.

We went over to the table. I sat down by Jane. She knows something was wrong. Darcy sat across of me.

We all ate in silence. No one said a word. Not until Darcy said,

"We shall be leaving right after breakfast."

"Why?" Lady Catherine asked.

"Long trip. What to get there before sunset." I told her.

"Very well." She said annoyed.

After we all ate we got our things and left. I felt like I could breathe again. Darcy could tell too. He touches my hand to let me know everything was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

After we all ate we got our things and left. I felt like I could breathe again. Darcy could tell too. He touches my hand to let me know everything was going to be okay.

We left Rosing Park behind us. Getting far away from his aunt. I know from here now nothing can get to me. I hope. Darcy does have something to tell me.

*Darcy's POV*

I was happy to get out of that place. I know Elizabeth was too. Everything from now will go smoothly after I tell her the truth about Wickham. I don't know what he has told her. But I hope she believes me.

It has been while. I am getting happy again. We are almost to Pemberley. I could see it from the distance. I looked out the window and the asked,

"Drive pull over for a moment?"

The drive did as I said. He pulled over. Everyone looked at me weirdly. Then Elizabeth asked me,

"Why are we pulling over?"

"Look." I said point to Pemberley. "Welcome to Pemberley."

"Oh my gosh. Beautiful." Mrs. Bennet said.

"Go head." I told the driver smiling. Then we headed out. I am always happy to be home.

We pulled up to the front of Pemberley. I got out and then helped Elizabeth, her sisters, and Mrs. Bennet. I then turned around to be greeted by Suzy our maid.

"Suzy." I said going up to her.

"Mr. Darcy, welcome home." She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks. It is nice to be home." I told her.

"It is nice to have you home. But I am wondering. What is this surprise you have for the household?" She asked me curiously.

"You will see. But I must see my sister first." I told her.

"Ms. Darcy is in the parlor with a guest." She told me.

"Very well. Thank- you." I said.

I then walked inside. The Bennets were right behind me. I will introduce them all to my staff later. I am too excited to see my sister. Also, to introduce her to Elizabeth.

We all got to the parlor. I could hear talking from inside. I know that voice. I opened the door to see my sister and….


	12. Chapter 12

We all got to the parlor. I could hear talking from inside. I know that voice. I opened the door to see my sister and Caroline sitting there.

"Darcy." My sister said running up to me and hugging me.

"Hello my sister." I said.

"Which on is she?" My sister asked me looking behind me at the Bennet girls.

"What are you talking about my dear sister?" I asked her.

"Which one is Elizabeth? Don't play silly with me my brother. I know everything." She told me.

"You do." I said looking over to Caroline.

"Hello. I shall be Elizabeth." Elizabeth said coming beside me.

"Oh my gosh. You are so pretty. I am so excited that we are going to be sisters. I always wanted sisters." Georgiana said.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I know this was not the way he wanted his sister to find out. But I wanted to try to ease the tension in the room.

"Why don't we all sit down?" I suggest.

"Yes." Darcy said. We all sat down. I sat by Darcy and Jane.

"So, Caroline what brings you here?" Darcy asked her.

"Just thought I come to visit your dear lovely sister here. I did miss her." She told him.

"How sweet of you." He said to her.

"So, how was trip to your aunt's place?" Caroline asked us.

"You went to see Lady Catherine?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes. She found out I was engaged. If it was up to me. I would have headed here first. We decided to get that out of the way." Darcy said.

"It went good." I told Caroline. I didn't need her to know the truth.

"So, how long are you guys going to stay?" Caroline asked.

I know Darcy was getting annoyed with these questions. She was just trying to figure stuff out.

"Don't know. We were think for a while. Darcy wants me to get use to and know of this place. Like he knows my home. Only fair." I told her with a smile.

"Yeah. I bet. You have the right to know your new home. You are going to be the mistress of the house." Caroline said giving me a slight smile back.

"This is a lovely place." My mother said. I think she was trying to change the topic.

"Thank-you. It is. I can't wait to show you guys around." Georgiana said most bouncing out of her seat.

"I should be going. Took up enough time of yours." Caroline said.

"Very well. It was nice seeing you again Caroline. Maybe our paths will cross some more in the future." I said to her.

"Yes. It probably might." She said.

"Let me walk you out." Darcy said getting up.

"Thank-you Darcy. Georgiana, don't forget to ask him about that one thing we talked about." Caroline said.

She then walked out the door with Darcy. I looked over to Georgiana confused. What does she have to ask Darcy.


	13. Chapter 13

She then walked out the door with Darcy. I looked over to Georgiana confused. What does she have to ask Darcy.

*Darcy's POV*

I walked with Caroline until I know no one could hear us talk. I then turned to her and asked,

"How dare you? You know that I wanted to surprise my sister. Why would even think about telling her?" I asked her pissed.

"She had the right to know. Also, I thought you told her in one of your letters." She told me.

"No. You know I didn't. I even said I was going to surprise her." I told her.

"Really? I must have not heard you right when you did." She said.

"Caroline, have a good day." I said. I then lead her to the door before she could say anything else. I left to return to the others.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Georgiana was a good host. Just then the door opened and Darcy had return. He looked at us. He then said,

"What about that tour? But first introduces."

"Don't worry Darcy. All ready token cared of." I told him with a smile.

"Okay. So, that tour then." He said.

"Yes. Also, you have some staff to talk too." Georgiana said getting up.

"Right. Then if you don't mind. Elizabeth, will you join me?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said getting up from my spot.

"Georgiana, you will give the rest of the Bennets a tour. We will catch up after afterwards." Darcy asked his sister.

"I would be honored too." She said.

We all then went our separate way. He took me to the kitchen where the staff was waiting. Suzy was standing there smiling big.

"Okay. I have important announcement. I know you guys know I have a surprise for you guys. I am getting married." Darcy said.

"Oh my gosh. How exciting." Suzy said.

"Yes. This is Ms. Elizabeth Bennet. She will be the one I am marrying. So, when we are staying here. I want her and family to get welcomed to this family with opened arms." Darcy said. Everyone was so happy and excited.

"We are going to make a special dinner tonight." Suzy said.

"Very well." Darcy said.

We then left to meet up with everyone else. We walked in silence. Then we caught up to everyone.

"I could tell the staff was happy." Georgiana said smiling.

"Thrilled." Darcy said.

We got showed around. Then they took us to our rooms. I was the last one to get to my room. Darcy opened the door. This room was beautiful.

"This room is beautiful." I told them.

"I am happy you love it." Darcy said.

"Also, my room is just two doors on the other side. Darcy is just two doors on this side." She told me.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said smiling at her.

"We will let you get comfortable then." Darcy said.

"Okay and thank-you." I said.

They then let me be. I looked around my room. My bags were already there and unpacked. I went to the closet. I see it was filled with dresses and clothes of my size. Some was already my own clothes and some was new. How did he figure that out?


	14. Chapter 14

They then let me be. I looked around my room. My bags were already there and unpacked. I went to the closet. I see it was filled with dresses and clothes of my size. Some was already my own clothes and some new. How did he figure that out?

*Darcy's POV*

I then left Elizabeth alone to comfortable. I then went to my study. I was trying to figure out how I am going to tell her about Wickham.

I then heard a knock at the door. I then said,

"Enter."

One of my servants came in. They then said,

"Letter for you sir."

"Thanks." I said taking the letter. They left me be.

I turned the letter over to see it was from the king. What does he want? I haven't been home for more than an hour. He already wants to see me. I then read the letter. I was right. He wants to talk to me.

I then got word that dinner was ready. I went to the dining room. It was nice having the table almost full. I then went to the front of the table. I take my seat. But I am not like my aunt. I don't care why people sit.

"So, we are going to have a special dinner from my wonderful staff." I told them.

Then my staff brought out the plates and drinks for us all. I thanked them. They then left us.

"Well, these see what my staff had prepare for us." I said.

I then left my lid to see it was my one my favorites. I smiled to myself. We ate in silence. I then asked,

"What about we go to London tomorrow? The King needs to see me. So, I thought maybe you guys can go see London."

"Yes. We can go shopping." Georgiana said grinning huge.

"Yes. Can we?" Kitty asked our father.

"I don't see why don't. We can also look for dresses Elizabeth." My mother said.

I just let her words go in one ear and out the other. I really wasn't listening to her. I just ate, the diner was delicious.

Afterwards we all went own ways. My two youngest sisters went with Georgiana. Mary probably went to the library with my Papa. My mother was probably walking around and about. Jane and I went to take a walk around the place.

"This place is lovely. You must admit?" Jane said.

"Yes. Also, I must admit that Darcy is to generous." I told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"My clothes in my room was filled with dresses and cloth. I know a few was my own but some was not." I told her.

"Wow. What a generous man. He only wants you to feel welcome and part of this all. He is treating you." Jane said smiling at me.

"Yes. I know. But he doesn't need too. I didn't need them." I said.

"He only wanted to surprise you and treat you to something nice." Jane said.

"I know." I said.

"You should find him and thanks him for them?" Jane suggested me.

"I will. You are sounding like mother almost but nicer." I said. We then both laughed about that.

We walked for a bit more until we came up to a room. The door was open. We looked in to see Darcy there. So, I knocked on the door. He looked up at us.

"Elizabeth, Jane come on in." He said.

We entered the room. I don't remember being shown this room on the tour. I then said,

"Thank-you for the clothes."

"Your welcome. I hope you like them." He said.

"Yes. They are all very lovely." I told him.

"Good." He said.

"This is a lovely room you have here Darcy." Jane said looking around.

"Yes. We didn't see this room on the tour." I said starting to look around. I can be nosey at points.

"Yes. That is my fault. This was my father's studies. Now my study." He told us.

I walked over to the bookshelves in the room. It was filled with books. Some I know and some I didn't.

"You have a nice collect of books I see." I said.

"Yes. These are my personal favorites." He told us.

"Looks like you and Lizzy have the same taste in reading." Jane said looking at the books.

"If you ever want to read one. Go ahead." He told me.

"Thank-you." I said.

That was sweet of him. But I was waiting for him to bring something up. Maybe he won't bring it up when Jane is here. I just wonder what he must talk about here and not anyway else.


	15. Chapter 15

That was sweet of him. But I was waiting for him to bring something up. Maybe he won't bring it up when Jane is here. I just wonder what he must talk about here and not anyway else.

Jane then looked at me. She knows I wanted to talk to Darcy alone. She then said,

"I think I am going to find Kitty and Lydia."

She then left Darcy and I alone. I started to walk around the room some more. Looking at everything in my sight. I then turned at looked at Darcy.

"You told me, you wanted to tell me something once we got here. So, we are here. What is it you may have to tell me?" I asked him.

"Yes. I have thought it over. I still don't know how to tell you. But you have the right to know. Mostly now that you are going to become my wife." He told me.

He showed me to a seat by the fireplace in the room. I took the seat. He didn't sit down. He stood there.

"What is it? It seems it troubles you." I said looking at him.

"I must ask this question before anything is said. How well do you know Mr. Wickham?" He asked me.

I looked at him. What does this have to do with Wickham? I then said,

"Not that much. We meet that evening in Meryton. Then we saw each other a few times. He did tell me about his past between you and him." I told him.

*Darcy's POV*

After she told me that. Her face went cold a little bit. I know he lied to her. I just hope my story tells the truth and clears everything.

"Yes. Wickham and I know each other in the past. But Elizabeth, I must tell you. He had lied to you." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"He probably lied about our past. I do not know what he has told you. But I must make it clear for truth." I said.

"He told me that you didn't give him the title of the church that your father promised him and gave it to someone else." She said annoyed.

"Yes. But hear me out. What I am going to tell you is going to change everything." I said.

"Very well." She said.

"Well, let me start off. Wickham and I grow up with each other. My father looked at him like another son. My father helped Wickham with everything and even collage." I was telling her. I then told her everything. She sat there in silence. I know this was a lot to take in. Most with the stuff about my sister and father.

"Darcy…" She said but stopped. I think she doesn't know what to say.

"I know Elizabeth. What about go rest on everything and we will defuse everything tomorrow morning. After you got time to think about it." I said.

She nodded and got up to leave. She left me alone again in my study. I felt tired and drained. Mostly after that. It always takes a lot out of me talking about him.

I then decided to go to bed. I need to rest and think myself. Now Elizabeth knows everything should get better for her out. But a lot can happen from here still.


	16. Chapter 16

I then decided to go to bed. I need to rest and think myself. Now Elizabeth knows everything should get better for her out. But a lot can happen from here still.

*Elizabeth's POV*

It is the next day. Darcy and I already talked about everything he told me last night. I understand now. But I can't believe Wickham. He is blinding everyone. He is not the man he says he is.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to go?" I heard from my door.

"Yes. Be right there." I said.

I then got up from my stool in front of my mirror. I then went to my door and went out. Standing out there was Kitty, Lydia, and Georgiana waiting for me.

"Lizzy, you look gorgeous." Kitty said.

"Thank-you." I said. Today I decided to wear on of the dresses Darcy got me. It was still my style. Movable so I can fight and hide my weapons and be comfortable.

We then went downstairs to meet up with everyone else. I could see Darcy look at me and smiling. He realized that I am wearing one of the dresses he got me.

"Oh, look at you Elizabeth. Looks like you are fitting right in." My mother said. All I was smile and rolled my eyes.

My papa looked me over. He was trying to find out where I hide my weapons. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. He knows I never leave the house without weapons. I don't care if it is safe where we are going. I am always ready.

"May we go?" Darcy asked.

Then we all got into the carriage. We went off to London. Kitty, Lydia, and Georgiana were talking. My mother was trying to talk me about wedding dresses. I just ignored her and stared off out the window.

Once we got to London we stopped at this one part where there was a lot of stores. I could see Kitty and Lydia eyes go huge.

I walked over to Darcy. He was standing away from the group. I then asked,

"So, how long is this meeting going to be?"

"Shouldn't be that long. I will meet you with find you guys after." He said smiling at me.

"Ever well. Leaving me with them and shopping. How dare you?" I said joking with him.

"I think you can live. If you can take down a whole bunch of zombies. I think you can handle this." He said.

"Yes. But you never seen my two youngest sisters shop before." I said.

"Here." He said handing me a small brown bag.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Some money. So, you don't have to worry." He said.

"Darcy, I can't take this." I said trying to give it back.

"Elizabeth, I want you to have it. Soon this will be yours too." He said.

"Fine. But I am not going to happy about it." I said.

"I know you won't." He told me. "I will catch up later." He then left.

I went back over to the Jane. She was smiling at me. I just ignored her. We then went and looked at some stores. To me this is not all new. I have been to London before. So, has Jane.

We have been shopping for a bit. I bought my sisters a few things with the money Darcy gave me. I also bought myself a few things.

We were taking a break at this tea shop Jane and I know and loved. We were all sitting outside. It was a lovely day out. From the corner of my eye I saw someone I know and never wanted to see again. I saw….


	17. Chapter 17

We were taking a break at this tea shop Jane and I know and loved. We were all sitting outside. It was a lovely day out. From the corner of my eye I saw someone I know and never wanted to see again. I saw Wickham.

"Look! It's Wickham." Kitty said pointing to him. "Wickham!" She yelled him over.

He headed over to us. He had this grin on his face when he looked over to me. I didn't smile back. I truly want nothing to do with him. I don't even what him near my family. Lucky for us we don't have the money he likes to make him try anything. But he might do it for other reasons.

"Hello Bennets. It's nice to see you again." He said acting so sweet.

"Hello Wickham. What are you doing in London?" Lydia asked him.

I looked over to see if Georgiana was okay. I know her and Wickham's path. It wasn't that good.

"Here with some soldiers." He told us. He looked over and spotted Georgiana.

I then over in his view sight. So, she didn't have to look at him anymore. He then looked at me and smiled. I still didn't smile back. I wanted him away from my family. I then got an idea. He doesn't know that I'm engaged. But my two youngest sisters bet me to tell him.

"Wickham, you won't believe it. Elizabeth is engaged." Lydia blurted out with a smile on her face.

"Really?" He asked me surprised.

"Yes." I said with a smile on my face.

"Then Congracts. He must be one lucky man." He said.

"I am." Everyone heard. Then we looked over to see Darcy standing there.

"Darcy, you are who she is engaged to?" He asked Darcy more surprised.

"Yes Wickham." He said walking over to me.

"Well, congrats to both of you. Hope you are happy." He said. With that last part, he looked at me. He was saying it more to me then Darcy.

"We are. Thank-you." I said smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking. Who all knows? Because I was defiantly surprised." He asked.

"Only our close love ones. We didn't care to make a big deal out of it." Darcy answered.

"Very well. It was nice seeing you guys. I should get back to my friends." He said. He then left us.

Darcy went over to Georgiana. He probably wanted to make sure she was okay. That must have been the first time she saw him since that event. I won't be surprised she was hurt or something. I felt bad for her. I wish Kitty and Lydia never called him over.

"What have you guys seen?" Darcy asked.

"Stores." I told him.

He laughed at me. He then said,

"What about we take these bags back at home? Then we go seeing." Darcy suggested.


	18. Chapter 18

"What about we take these bags back at home? Then we go seeing." Darcy suggested.

"Sounds good." My mother said.

We went back to Pemberley. I didn't change. What I was wearing was fine. After everyone got done. We were off. Darcy and Georgiana was going to show us around. I can't wait to see what he was going to show us.

We went to the same spot we were at. Then he took us down this one road. It opened to houses and buildings. We then walked this beautiful place. He took us to different places. He was telling us everything he could. Georgiana was helping him too.

It was later day. I was walking the grounds of the place. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking about how my day have been going. It has been a nice day. My family really to start liking a Darcy. Our two families seem to be getting along. Except for his aunt.

I then heard something in the distance. I started to go for my gun I was carrying. Just in case it was a zombie. I was getting ready to attack. I then saw a human coming towards me. I then saw who it was. My gun will still be in use maybe.

"Hello Elizabeth." Wickham said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I missed this place. I thought I secretly come see it." He told me.

"You know you shouldn't be here. I know the truth now. You tried to play me. Why? What were you getting out of it?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I thought you were something special." He told me.

"Lies. I will not believe you anymore." I told him.

"I don't know what he told you. But I thought we had something special. Are you really going to let him throw it all way?" He asked me.

"Yes. He will be my husband. He won't lie to me. Now leave before he finds out you were here. Also, stay away from them." I said. I then walked away.

Before I could walk I was stopped. Wickham grabbed my arm. I turned and point my gun at him. I wasn't scared to use it. He looked at me not scared. He probably thought I was bluffing. I then loaded it. He then got the message. He let me go. I walked away. I didn't look back. I wasn't going to look back.

When I got back up the house Darcy was standing there looking at me. I looked at him. He didn't say a word. I wonder what he saw. I just went back inside. He followed me. He then asked,

"What did he want?"


	19. Chapter 19

"What did he want?"

"He told me he wanted to see the place. He missed it." I told him. I then turned and looked at him. I then asked,

"What did you see?"

"I didn't see much. I did see you pull your gun on him. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yes, Fine. But I don't think this will be the end of this." I told him.

"I know. But you did great." He told me.

"Thanks." I said.

I then walked away. I didn't have anything else to say to him. I then headed to the library. I saw that Georgiana was standing there at the window. I walked over to her. This window looks out to where I was standing and talking to Wickham. She saw everything.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked her.

"What was he doing here?" She asked me.

"To see the place again." I told her.

"Is he going to come back or come near here?" She asked me.

"Not when your brothers here. Or me." I told her.

"I know he told you. I bet you think I am a silly girl." She said.

"No. He fooled you. Like he fooled me." I told her truthfully.

"How? You are so smart." She asked looking at me.

"The same where he did it to you. He used his charms and lies." I told her.

"He is really good at it." She said.

"Yeah. But if he ever comes near here or any of my family. He will have to put up with me." I said.

"Thanks. You are really good for my brother. He is really happy with you." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I have a question for you." She said to me.

"What is it?" I asked her consured.

"I want to..."


	20. Chapter 20

"I want to throw you and Darcy an announcement party for your engagement. Do you think you can talk Darcy into letting me?" She asked me.

"I will try. But not promising anything. You know how he is with parties and balls." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. That's why maybe you can talk to him." She said.

"What about this. We do it together. Show him that the forces are here." I told her.

"Okay. Sounds good." She said.

"Okay. After dinner, then." I said.

"Okay. Sounds good." She said.

It was later that day. I was in my room. I was writing a letter to Charlette. I was telling her about my stay here. As what happened at Rosing park. I can't wait to hear from her. I really do miss her. But it is nice being away from that place.

It was dinner. I was walking down the hallway when I meet up Georgiana. I smiled at her. We walked to the dining room. She then turned and asked,

"Do you think we can try and talk to about the thing now? More numbers better chance."

"Sure. We can try." I said.

We then went into the dining room. Darcy was already in there talking with my father. He looked over to me and Georgiana smiling.

*Darcy's POV*

I was talking with Mr. Bennet. I looked up to see my two important women in my live entering the room. I smiled to myself. They looked like they are getting along. Then dinner was served. It looked good.

"So, Darcy, Elizabeth and I have something to discuss with you." My sister said to me.

"Okay. That is?" I asked looking over to Elizabeth for a hint of what it is.

"Well, I want to throw you and Elizabeth an engagement announcement party." Georgiana said.

"That is okay with you Elizabeth?" I asked her.

"Yes. I think I would be fun. What do you think?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I don't know. Truly why do we need one?" I asked.

"So, everyone knows you are engaged and going to get married." Lydia said trying to help Georgiana.

"So, everyone who needs to know. Already knows. So, what is the party for?" I said.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I looked over to everyone. I know they really want this party. I then said,


	21. Chapter 21

I looked over to everyone. I know they really want this party. I then said,

"Darcy, come on. It will be fun. Also, it is up to me too. So, Georgiana start planning."

Darcy looked at me. He didn't say nothing at first. He then said,

"Okay."

Then we just went back to our dinner. We talked about everything. My mom and Georgiana was talking about the party. Kitty and Lydia were talking about dresses. I just sat there listening to all the topics. I looked over to Darcy smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said.

*Darcy's POV*

My mother would have liked her. My father would have loved her. The words my father would use would,

"She is what you need. She will equal you out."

My mother would have told me,

"That girl was made for you. Her attitude and everything is what you need. Most with that thick head of yours."

I wish they could have met her. I wish she could have met them. She probably would like them. They would have gotten along great. My father would have loved her for her beauty and amazing skills. My mother would love her for just her being her.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

She looked away from me. I am one lucky guy. One day her feelings with be the same as me. I hope.

*Elizabeth's POV*

It has been a couple days since we agreed to have this party. Or more like me telling him. It doesn't matter. Maybe a party is what this place needs. I was helping Georgiana plan it. I walked to Darcy's study. I knocked at the door.

" Yes?" Darcy asked looking up to me.

"I was wondering who you want to invite to this party." I said to him.

"Here." He said handing me a list. I looked at the list. I then looked up to him.

"We know everyone on here. What about invite some solider buddies you know?" I suggested to him.

"They are not friends. Just pals or whatever you want to call it." He told me.

"Can I still invite a few? Georgiana made a list of old pals of yours. Do you want to take a look?" I said handing him a piece of paper with names on it.

"The list is fine." He told me.

"Darcy, this party is for you too. So, please seem like you want it. Your sister is putting a lot of work into it. So, please take a look at the list and tell me the truth." I said.

He picked it back up and looked at it. He then said,

"It's fine. I promise. I will show more initiate to this. Okay?" He told me.

"Okay." I said.

I then left to find Georgiana to give her the list. So, she could send the inventions. I am happy that he will try. This really means a lot to his sister. She wants to something special for us. She is excited to announce that we are engaged.


	22. Chapter 22

I then left to find Georgiana to give her the list. So, she could send the invations. I am happy that he will try. This really means a lot to his siter. She wants to something special for us. She is excited to announduce that we are engaged.

It was been a while since that day. Darcy has kept to his word. He is now helping a little bit more with his party. His sister is really happy about it. My sister's are happy too. They will be going to be a well known party.

"Kitty and Lydia loves it here. I don't think they want to ever leave." Jane told me.

Jane and I were hanging out in my room. We were talking about everything that has been happening.

"Yeah. But they also love hanging out with Georgiana." I said.

"Yeah. They have a lot in common." Jane said.

"Yeah. I am happy they are getting along. Georgiana always wanted sisters. Now she has a handful of them." I said smiling.

Even since we came. Darcy told me Georgiana was more happier. She always wanted to have sisters. Someone to talk too. I am happy she wants to get close to us. I want to be there for her. Something sister connecten.

"I think mom is the happiest out of this all." Jane told me.

"Yeah. She always thought I would be the seamstress. But I don't know Jane." I told her.

"What don't you know?" She asked me.

"I know I am doing this for a good reason. But I just hope day we will be different." I told her.

"Yeah will. I think he already is. I don't know. I just have this feeling." She told me smiling.

"What do you mean? This is Darcy we are talking about." I said.

"The way he looks at you. What you talk me that happened at Rosing Park. That was not just him helping the family. It was something real. He does care for you. How do you feel about him?" Jane asked me.

I just sat there thinking about everything. I was thinking about Darcy and how I felt about him. I then said,


	23. Chapter 23

I just sat there thinking about everything. I was thinking about Darcy and how I felt about him. I then said,

"I don't know how I feel about him yet. But he is showing me a new side of himself. So, I am keeping an opened mind."

"At less you are keeping an opened mind." Jane said.

"Yeah I know. He is doing our family a huge favor. So, I thought it was the right thing to do." I told Jane truthfully.

It has been a while since that day. Today all of us ladies are going shopping for dresses. Caroline had invited us to join her and her sister. I thought it was weird. But Georgiana, Lydia, and Kitty really wanted to go. So, I agreed to it. But I am not putting my guard down when I am around her. I don't trust her.

We meet Caroline and her sister at their place. It was a nice place. You know who designed it. It screamed Caroline. But I guess she got that all from her mother. Today the dress shopping was for the ball Georgiana was throwing for me and Darcy.

"Ready to go?" My mother asked them.

"Yes. I thought we take you guys to our favorite shop." Caroline said.

The shop was probably out of our spending limit. But I told my mother not to worry. Let the girls get whatever dress they want. I will buy it. Darcy gave me money for all our dresses. We both know Caroline would do something like this. So, we had a plan ourselves.

"How delighted. I bet it's the best shop in town." My mother said.

"It is. Only the best go there." Caroline said with a smile.

We got to the shop. We started to look around. All the dresses were gorgeous. I tried a few of them on. But none of them screamed at me. I wanted a perfect dress for that day. I saw Caroline was watching me and my family. Lydia and Kitty was in heaven.

"That last dress looked great on you Elizabeth." Jane said.

"Thanks. But not the one." I said.

"You would probably find it." Caroline said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

We shopped for a bit longer. Everyone found their dresses. But I haven't found my dress yet. We were checking out. I went to pay for the dresses.

"Did you find everything you needed?" The women who owned the shop asked me.

"They did. I haven't found my dress just yet." I told her truthfully.

"What? No one leaves my place empty handed." She told me.

"Well, I must be your first." I told her.

"No. You will not be my first." She said. She then smirked at me. "Follow me."

I looked at everyone. I did as she said. I followed her. She took me to the…


	24. Chapter 24

I looked at everyone. I did as she said. I followed her. She took me to the back. It was her workshop. It was a very colorful place. She then started to look around. She looked over to me and then to the rack of dresses.

"Here it is." She said pulling out a dress.

She handed me a beautiful midnight blue dress. It was gorgeous. No one would deny it. I took it and asked,

"Are you sure? How much?"

"Yes. I am sure. It is one of kind. One will ever have one." She told me.

"Thank you. How much?" I asked.

"I have one question for you. The dresses you were buying. They were your families's dresses? Right?" She asked me.

"Yes. Truthfully, we don't have a lot of money. My soon to be husband gave me some money to buy them dresses." I told her truthfully.

"Don't worry about it." She told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and said,

"I started this place on nothing. My husband supported me even before we were even together. He was born into money. But I never wanted any of it. He loved me for me. Even if I wasn't in the right ranking statues. He took me for me. Does your your soon to be husband do that?" She told me.

I thought about it. He does. He didn't want me to changed me for the statues or ranking he was in. I then said,

"Yes. He even is doing my family a big favor."

"It's yours. Think it as a gift." She told me smiling.

"Thank-you." I told her.

She then then put it in a bag so no one could see it. We then went back in the front to finish paying everything. She gave me all the dresses half off. She gave me a smile. I smiled at her and paid her. We then left.

"So, what does your dress look like?" Kitty asked trying to get a peek at it.

"You will see it at the ball." I told her swapping her hand away.

Caroline was just looking at me. She then said,

"She was sweet. She always has the best dresses there."

"Yeah. So many dresses. All beautiful." Lydia said.

We dropped Caroline and her sister at their places. Then we headed back to Pemberly. It was still a beautiful out. I might take a walk.


	25. Chapter 25

We dropped Caroline and her sister at their places. Then we headed back to Pemberley. It was still a beautiful out. I might take a walk.

We got back to Pemberley. I noticed there was something different. I got out and looked around. I then saw a few carriages I didn't know. I looked over to Georgiana. She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know them either. We then all walked inside.

The staff took our things to our rooms. I then saw Suzy. I asked,

"Do you know where Darcy is?"

"He is in his study with some guest." She told me.

"You just answered my second question I was going to ask. Do you know who they are? Who am I meeting?" I asked her.

"No worries. They are just some old soldiers he uses to fight with. They came early for the ball." She told me with a smile.

I smiled back to her. I then thanked her. I headed to Darcy's study. Georgiana joined me. She wanted to see who was here.

*Darcy's POV*

I was in the study with some soldiers I use to fight with in the past. Also, Charles was here too. We were talking about the old times. Also, they were asking me about Elizabeth.

"So, her name is Elizabeth Bennet. What can you tell us about her that you didn't?" Joe asked me.

Before I could answer him. I heard a knock on the door. I then said,

"Enter."

Then came in Georgiana and Elizabeth. Just like she knows we were talking about her. She saws up. I really thought they would be out longer. Looks like not.

"Georgiana, Elizabeth I thought you guys would be out a little bit longer." I said to them.

"No. We got what we needed and came back. No offence Charles. But I can put up your sisters so much. Without wanting to hurt them." Elizabeth said.

"No worries Elizabeth. I know my sisters can be a pain." Charles said.

"Oh, you can say that." Elizabeth said smirking.

"So, who do we have here brother?" Georgiana asked coming the conversation.

"Georgiana, Elizabeth I would like to introduce you to Joe, Henry, Sam, and Jim. I use to fight with them before I came a Colonel." I told them.

"You forget me my dear cousin." My cousin said.

"Cousin Fitzwilliam." Georgiana yelled and ran to huge him.

"Elizabeth, this is our cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam." Georgiana told her.

"It is a pleaser to meet you all." She said.

"Oh, please the pleaser is all ours." Colonel Fitzwilliam said.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Georgiana took a seat by her cousin and I took the empty one by Darcy. I looked over the guys. I was trying to get a read on them. I then had to ask,

"What has these two been telling you gentleman about me?"


	26. Chapter 26

"What has these two been telling you gentleman about me?"

They all looked at each other. No one wants to say anything. Then Colonel Fitzwilliam said,

"Nothing bad. I promise. But nothing much either."

I looked over to Darcy and Charles. I was surprised. I really thought they would be telling them everything. At less Charles. He really has a big mouth.

"Okay. If they won't tell you. What do you want to know? But I won't give all my secrets out. Where is the fun in that?" I told them with a smirk. I will answer a few harmless questions.

"Okay. I think that is fair. These see if Darcy here is telling the truth." Henry said.

"They told us you are a fighter." Jim said.

"Don't look to shocked. Girls can fight. This girl does. Actual my whole family does except for my mom." I told him truthfully.

"One thing he didn't tell us is where you trained. Japan?" Sam asked.

"No. China. I am proud of it." I told them.

"With you on that." Joe said.

"All my sisters trained together." I told them.

"Wow. That is different. But that is smart." Jim said.

They asked me a few more questions. Then Georgiana left them to talk. We went to do a few things for the ball.

*Darcy's POV*

"I like her. She is perfect for you." My cousin said.

"Yeah. I bet she does puts you in your place." Jim said.

"Trust me. She does. Has to be the only one he won't dare to cross at points." Charles said.

The guys couldn't help but laugh at that. Then my cousin said,

"Your father would have loved her. Someone to put our Darcy in place. The has come."

"I know he would have. He probably would have told me to marry her right after he saw her fight." I said.

"She is that good?" Joe asked.

"The best. Probably the only reason the town there is still standing." I told them truthfully.

Then it was time for lunch. We all made our way to the dining room. I walked in to see all the Bennets except for one. Elizabeth. I would where she is. She is probably just running a little late. I took my seat. Hoping she would be coming soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Then it was time for lunch. We all made our way to the dining room. I walked in to see all the Bennets except for one. Elizabeth. I would where she is. She is probably just running a little late. I took my seat. Hoping she would be coming soon.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was walking the grounds before lunch. After I helped Georgiana for a bit with the ball. I was lost in my own thoughts. I was thinking about everything that happened to this point. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I tried to fight my attacker. I got out of their grasp. I turned to see it was zombie. But this zombie was just like Ms. Featherfield.

I pulled my sword out. I was not sure what to do. This person was not like a full zombie. But still not human. I then asked,

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing." The zombified person said to me.

"Something happened to you. You got turned. What do you want with me?" I asked. I don't get why I was talking to this zombie. But something about it was different. I wanted to know why.

"I wasn't turned. I was awakened." The person said.

"What?" I asked confused. What is this zombie talking about? It's like they are talking about like turning saved thier life or something.

"No worries. Everyone gets confused about it. But you must come with me." The person said.

"Why?" I asked still having my sword in my hand ready to attack at any moment.

"You need to see something. You are needed." The zombified person said.

I then looked behind the person and saw the person was not alone. Like maybe five or more are with it.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Our leader wants you. He needs you." The person said getting closer.

I pointed my sword out to it. I then said,

"Don't get any closer. I will not go with you."

"You have too. Either willing or we will focus you." The person said.

"Then try your best." I said. I then got ready for them to attack.

*Darcy's POV*

She would have been here by now. Something is not right. Georgiana told me she went for a walk. I know where she walks. I was not the only one getting worried. Also, her family is too. They know this is not like her. We then went to find her.

We were walking the grounds looking for her. i was getting worried. I was hoping nothing happened to her. If anything was going to happen. I know she could handle it. She is the best fighter I have ever meet. We then saw...


	28. Chapter 28

We were walking the grounds looking for her. i was getting worried. I was hoping nothing happened to her. If anything was going to happen. I know she could handle it. She is the best fighter I have ever meet. We then saw Elizabeth fighting some zombies.

Not without thinking. We went to help her. Most of them were already killed. They outnumbered now. A few that was going to jump into the fight decided against it and ran. I then saw Elizabeth fighting this one zombie. Looks like it was trying to take her.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I thought I was alone this time. I didn't know what was going to happen. But I was not going down without a fight. I then saw Darcy and the others. They were helping me with the fight. When we killed all the zombies. The guys then pilled the killed zombies and we burned them.

"Hey you okay?" Darcy asked me.

"Fine." I said trying to lie.

"We can talk later." He told me. I nodded to let him know I understand.

"You were not lying when you said she is a great fighter. Wow. You are amazing." Colonel Fitzwilliam said to me.

"Thanks." I said.

We then headed back inside. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Those people were zombified but somehow still have some humanity in them. They were trying to take me away. Who is there leader? What did they want with me?

*Darcy's POV*

After we made sure everyone was good and not bitten. We headed back inside. I kept a good on Elizabeth. Something was bothering her. I then took her to my study. I asked everyone sometime between. But I let her father join us. Something happened out there. I want her talk me about it.

"Elizabeth, what happened out there?" Her father asked her.

She didn't say anything. She took a seat by the window and looked out it. I looked over to her father. Her father looked at me. We then heard her say,

"They were like Ms. Featherfield. They wanted take me."

"What? They wanted to take you. Why?" I asked confused.

"Their leader wanted me. I don't know why." She told us.

"It's okay Elizabeth. Everything will be okay." Her father said.

"We would figure it out. No one will take you." I said.

After everything was said and done. We all went our separate ways. But I now have questions. Why did they want her? Who is there their leaders. What is going on around here? I will get my answers somehow and some way.

(A/N: This is not the end of the story. There will be more coming. Just wait. Been busy. Thanks.)


	29. Chapter 29

After everything was said and done. We all went our separate ways. But I now have questions. Why did they want her? Who is there their leaders. What is going on around here? I will get my answers somehow and some way.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I really don't know what I am going to do. Someone was out there wanting me. They deal with zombies. This is not right. Why me? Why now? I was walking down the hallway. I was heading to my room. I just wanted to sleep. I was tired. But before I could do that. I was stopped by my dear sisters. Jane then ran up to me and hugged me. My other sisters joined me.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked me.

"I am fine just tired." I told them.

"What did they want from you?" Lydia asked worried.

"I am not going to lie to you. They were not normal zombies. What they wanted with me was to take me to their leader." I told them truthfully.

"Why?" Mary asked confused.

"I have no idea. But I am tired. I will talk to you later." I told them.

"Very well. We will check on you later." Jane said.

I then walked away from my sisters. I just need some sleep. I just wanted to lay down and dream of something else.

*Darcy's POV*

I was in my study still. My old pals just joined me. I just got done pouring myself something to drink. I offered them something. But they didn't want anything. I then leaded against the fireplace.

"So?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked me.

"So, what?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked me.

"I truly have no idea. I don't know who tried to take her. Whoever it was knows she is here. Not many knows we are here." I told them truthfully.

"You will figure it out. I know you will. Also, she is an excited fighter. She can take care of herself." My dear cousin Fitzwilliam said.

"Yes. I know. But I still worry for her safety." I told them truthfully.

"Then we will help watch her. Make sure she is never alone. Until more guest come. Then if whoever this is, is smart. They will not try anything." My cousin suggested.

I turned and looked at them. I could tell they all were willing to help. These men who were here now were good friends. But Charles will always be my closest and dear friend. I then said,


	30. Chapter 30

I turned and looked at them. I could tell they all were willing to help. These men who were here now were good friends. But Charles will always be my closest and dear friend. I then said,

"Thank you. I would appreciate that."

It was later that day. It was almost night fall. I haven't really seen Elizabeth much the rest of the day. I don't blame her if she wanted some alone time after what happened. The first time since the talk we had with her father was dinner. After that I have seen her.

I last heard she was hiding out in the library. I think she was trying to find something new to read. Something to take her mind off of what happened today. I went to the library. It was big so I had to go look for her. I then found her looking at a self. I walked over to her. I was not trying to scare her.

"Elizabeth." I said.

She turned and looked at me. She gave me a small smile. She then said,

"Darcy."

"How are you doing? We haven't got to talk much after the talk we had with your father." I asked her consured about her.

"I am alright. Just have a lot of questions and no answers for them." She told me.

"I know. I am with you." I told her truthfully.

She started to look again. I walked with her. She was running her figure over the spines of the books. I then asked,

"What a new light read?"

"Yes. I got done with my last one." She told me.

"If you wanted to read something. You know you can go to my collation." I told her.

"I know. But you were busy talking with your guests. I didn't want to intrude." She told me truthfully.

I smiled to myself. She was so sweet about that. She hides that away. I then said,

"If you really wanted something to read. You could have come in. You won't be intruding."

"Next time. I will." She said. She then pulled a book off the self. Turned to me and smiled. She then walked away from me.

"Everything will be alright. It will get better." I told her. I more promised her.

"I know." She said smiling at me.

She then heading out of the library. I then headed to the window. I looked out to see if anything was out there. I really wanted answers. But tonight, I was not going to get them. So, I headed to bed. One day I will get the answers I need.


	31. Chapter 31

She then heading out of the library. I then headed to the window. I looked out to see if anything was out there. I really wanted answers. But tonight, I was not going to get them. So, I headed to bed. One day I will get the answers I need.

It has been a while since that day. It is getting close to the ball. A lot more of the guests are here now. The ball is tomorrow night. I am a little bit nerves. I don't get why. Elizabeth has been safe since that day. She hasn't been alone much. She hangs a lot in the library.

"Hey you." Elizabeth said coming into my study. She had a book in her hand.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked her.

"Fine. You are hiding without me? No fair." She said jokingly.

"You guys wanted the guests here. Not me." I told her.

"Hahaha." She said.

She put the book back. She was looking at my selves trying to find another book. I was watching her look at the books. She is so beautiful. She takes my breath away. I was distracted. But I was pulled away from my distraction by a knock at my door.

"Enter." I said. Elizabeth and I looked at the to see my cousin Fitzwilliam coming in.

"Everyone was wondering where you two were." He told us.

"Does everyone know where we are?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Don't worry. No will know. I just want somewhere to hide too." He said.

"Deal." Elizabeth said. Looks like I have no say in this is. But alright. I just went back to my paper work in have.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was looking for a new book. Colonel Fitzwilliam came over to the book self. He was looking at it too. He then said,

"Darcy, always had a great taste in books. I always thought he got that from his mother. She was a big reader."

"Really? I have seen Darcy pick up a book once. Since we meet." I told him truthfully looking over to Darcy. He looked up at me.

"Really? That surprises me. He always is reading. Mostly when he was younger. Fighting and reading were his two favorite things to do." He told me.

"The fighting part I can believe. But the reading the part I have to call you bluffing." I told him.

"No bluffs here. Isn't that right my dear cousin?" Fitzwilliam asked Darcy.

"Yes. I did love reading when I was younger. But now when I am older I haven't found so much time for it." Darcy said.

"There is always time to read. You just have to make it." I said.

Fitzwilliam smiled at my comment I made. But it was true. If he really wanted to read. He could have found the time. He just chooses not to. I think I might change that. But for right now we all hide away.


	32. Chapter 32

Fitzwilliam smiled at my comment I made. But it was true. If he really wanted to read. He could have found the time. He just chooses not to. I think I might change that. But for right now we all hide away.

"So, our favorite aunt is coming here to stay before the ball. I heard." Fitzwilliam said.

I looked over from the bookshelf. I was nerves and not happy. But also token off guard. But I was not the only one. Darcy was also token off guard. He then said,

"Really? I haven't heard any word of her coming."

"Yes. I just don't know when. You two look surprise about this news." Fitzwilliam stated.

"Truthfully because we are. We didn't invite her." I said straight out. I wasn't going to lie. Darcy and I both thought to have a good time not to invite her.

"Really? She has been telling everyone how happy she is and everything." He told us.

I was now definably token back. She hates me. She doesn't want me in her family. She made that clear when we were at Rosing Park. Now she is going to show up here. Lies right behind her. I should be ready for anything.

"She is up to something. Because she made it clear when we were at Rosing Park she wants nothing to do with me. Also, she is not for this marriage." I told him truthfully.

"Not surprise. If it is not her way then it's no way." Fitzwilliam said.

I walked over to the window. I then saw a carriage come rolling up. It has the crest of Rosing Park on it. She is here. So, soon. I turned and looked at Darcy and Fitzwilliam. They came over to the window too. Then we headed out to the front.

"She is here." Fitzwilliam said looking at us. I then put on my brave face. I waited for her to enter.

"My dear nephews. How are you?" She said coming in. She walked over to Darcy and Fitzwilliam.

"Good. What are you doing here?" Darcy asked confused.

"I came to celebrate your engagement. What I can't be happy for you? I know things didn't go well back at Rosing Park. I want to make it up." She told him.

I know she has other ideas. She was here to try to stop this. But she will not stop it. I won't let her.

*Darcy's POV*

I know that Elizabeth was putting up in front of her. She was not going to give up that easy neither of them. I don't know what is going to happen? But I am ready for anything.


	33. Chapter 33

I know that Elizabeth was putting up in front of her. She was not going to give up that easy neither of them. I don't know what is going to happen? But I am ready for anything.

I was dinner time. We were all sitting at the table. It was a full house. I wasn't really listening to everyone's convications. I was mainly listening into my dear Aunt Catherine. I wanted to figure out what she was up to.

"My dear Georgianna. It has been so long since I saw you. How are you my dear?" She asked Georgianna.

"I am good." Georgianna answered.

"That's good. Mostly with all this change going on. How do you feel about all of this? It must be hard on you." Lady Catherine asked.

Georgianna looked at me. I gave her a nod. All I want from my sister is the truth. She knows that. She then said,

"I am okay with all this change. I am happy for my brother. He is happy. Elizabeth and her family will be a great addiction to our family. I can't wait to get to know her better."

My sister said the truth. I know it. I don't know what my aunt is doing but I will be putting a stop to it. I looked over to Elizabeth. She had this huge smile on her face. She really liked what my sister said.

"Yes. That is good. But we all know Elizabeth could never replace your mother. But these hope she can be a good role model for you. You know I am always here for you if you someone." She said with a smile.

Then I saw Elizabeth smile go away. My aunt is really trying to hurt her. I will not have for it. I then said,

"Elizabeth, will be a great role model for Georgianna. There is no if, ands, buts about it."

"I am just saying Darcy." She said to me.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Okay, after that I had enough. Lady Catherine doesn't know anything about me. It is time for me to stand up from myself. I then said,

"I am not trying to replace her mother. But I am going to be here for her when she needs someone. I will do my best to be a role model for her. But truth is no one is perfect. So, your lady ship has nothing to wory about."

Lady Catherine didn't have nothing to say. I looked over to everyone. They were shocked with what just happened. Everyone stopped talking to listen to our convartions. I then saw Darcy. He wasn't surprised or shocked. He was more proud then then anything. He had this huge grin on his face.

I just went back to eating like nothing happened. Then everyone esle did too. But they were whispering and everything. I don't care. I need to stand up from myself. That was what I did. After dinner everyone went and did their own thing. I just took a walk throw Persberly. I just need to get away from everyone for a moment.


	34. Chapter 34

I just went back to eating like nothing happened. Then everyone esle did too. But they were whispering and everything. I don't care. I need to stand up from myself. That was what I did. After dinner everyone went and did their own thing. I just took a walk throw Persberly. I just need to get away from everyone for a moment.

I was walking down a hallway. It was empty from right now. I stopped and leaned against the wall. I can't show her weakness. I won't show she weakness. She will not make me weak. I then heard footsteps coming. I straighten up. I then is was Coloner Fitzwilliam and Geogrianna. I smiled at them.

"Ms. Bennet, this is where you went off to." Fitzwilliam said.

"Yes. Please, call me Elizabeth. We will be family soon." I said.

"Very well Elizabeth."He said smiling.

"Are you okay? My aunt was out of line back there." Georgianna asked. She was so caring. She had a big heart.

"I am fine. Don't worry. Your aunt's word didn't do no damage." I said.

"I hope not. She can be a piece of work. Trust me. I am her lease favorite nephew. But I must say you handled yourself really great back there." Fitzwilliam said.

"Thank you Fitzwilliam. I needed to stand up from myself. She didn't know me. So, she had no right to do that. But I already know she doesn't like me." I said truthfully.

"Trust me on this. She doesn't like may people. There is a little few to people she likes. I mean really little few." He told me. I couldn't help but snicker about that.

"Shall we join the others. I heard most of them are in the main palorer." Georgianna suggested.

"We shall." I said. We then walked to the main parlor.

It is the next day. The ball is tonight. I am a little bit nerves. The rest of the guest will be here. Meaning meeting more people of Darcy. I didn't invite many people. But Charolette was post to be here today. I can't wait to see her. I really did miss her.

I then went downstairs for breakfast. I was heading to the dining hall. When I saw her. The one person I missed. I smiled when I saw Charolette. I ran right up to her. I hugged her. She hugged me back. I know I made a sence but you know what. I don't care.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"I missed you too. How are you?"She asked me.

"Good. How are you?" I said.

"I am good." She said.

I let her go. But to be replaced by another pair of arms. It was her sister. I hugged her. I was happy to see her family here. This is going to be enjoyable event. We then went inside. I showed them their rooms.


	35. Chapter 35

I let her go. But to be replaced by another pair of arms. It was her sister. I hugged her. I was happy to see her family here. This is going to be enjoyable event. We then went inside. I showed them their rooms.

I let them get comfortable and settled that. I then headed back to the dining hall. I was starving now. Breakfast was calling my name. When I entered the dining hall I saw that there was a lot of new faces. I really hope Darcy will let me first eat before ushering me around to all the new faces I went over to the table and sat down.

"Do not worry you can eat first before eating everyone." I heard behind me. I looked up to see Darcy standing there.

"Cute you thought you had a choice. I was always going to eat first. You can assure me around later." I told him taking a bite out of my toast in front.

He then pulled a chair out next to me. I really know his aunt is going to have a lot to say about this but truly I do not believe in her thoughts sometimes. He just looked at me and snickered. We then sat there and ate our breakfast. After I got the eating Darcy and Georgianna introduced me to people and trust me I was not all. More will be here tonight.

I was talking to one of Darcy's old colonels he used to fight with. Also, with colonel Fitzwilliam. We were talking about the marriage law and how I am going to give up my sword. Charlotte was standing there with me. She was just listening into the conversation. She knows how hard this is going to be for me.

"So I've been be easy for you to give up your weapons." The colonel said.

"Truly, I am not ready but the laws the law. And I'm not going to back out this marriage because of it." I told them truthfully.

"Yes we her losing it a great warrior. She has great skills that I was lucky enough to see firsthand." Fitzwilliam told the colonel.

"Oh what a pity that. But it's probably for the best." The colonel said.

I had to bite my tongue for that comment. This guy is one of those guys that think women should not be fine I can tell. I wanted to say something but I was already being to it by Charlotte. Charlotte then said,

"it is a pity because Meryton and Longbourn lose a great warrior like Elizabeth. Her and her family are the ones that many protect us all. So yes it is a pity to lose one of them."

The colonel didn't know what to say after that. I couldn't help but hold in my laughter. I know Charlotte believes in this marriage law of us women giving up our swords when we give married. But she also believes and what I do. She knows I am sacrificing a lot by doing this and so does Darcy.

I had a walk away before I say the wrong thing. Charlotte joined me we walked to Darcy I wanted to see what he was up to. He was talking to a few of his old family members that I haven't got to meet yet.

"You playing nice?" He asked me as we came up to him.

"Always. But trust me you lucky I walked away. You have some very interesting pals." I told him.

"I do not think we got introduced yet. I name is Helen. This is my husband Chuck. In my lovely to boys Liam and Albert." The woman said to me.

"Nice to meet you. And now we have not. I'm Elizabeth and this is my best friend Charlotte." I told her.

"Well to honor to meet you Elizabeth. Mostly when you're the one is going to be taming Darcy here." Helen told me.

"I am trying." I said jokingly.

"Darcy was just telling us about how it's a pity of you giving up your sword. He said you are a excellent warrior." Check told me.

"Yes is going to be hard truthfully. But I'm willing to do it. He is not getting away that easily." I told them.

"Trust me my dear Elizabeth, I will be going nowhere. Trust me if there was any way for me to let you fight I would." He told me.

"Now that right there that is what love is all about." Helen said.

If she only knew the truth. But what she said made me stop and think in my truly following for Darcy. Or might just saying what people want to hear. I do not know anymore. I might be having feelings for him now see a different side but I don't know if it's love. I have not truly thought about that not till now.


	36. Chapter 36

If she only knew the truth. But what she said made me stop and think in my truly following for Darcy. Or might just saying what people want to hear. I do not know anymore. I might be having feelings for him now see a different side but I don't know if it's love. I have not truly thought about that not till now.

Is getting late and everyone has start to get ready for the ball. Charlotte, Jane, and Georgianna were all getting ready in my room with me. This will be the first time they get to see my dress. I wouldn't let no one see it until tonight.

"We finally get to see your dress." Georgianna said in enjoy.

"Wait, you guys don't know what Elizabeth's dress looks like? Didn't you all go shopping together?" Charlotte asked them.

"I didn't let them see it. The owner of the place we went gave it to me as a gift. I wanted to surprise everyone." I told her.

"Okay. So, let us see it." Georgianna said excited.

I went and got changed into my dress. I then walked out of the bathroom and looked at everyone. They looked at me in awe. I then said,

"Please say something."

"You look amazing." Jane said.

"Thanks." I said.

We finished getting ready. Charlotte, Jane, and Georgianna went to the ball room. I went to find Darcy. He wanted to us to walk in with each other. I then found him waiting in the hallway outside of the ball room. He then looked at me.

*Darcy's POV*

I was waiting for Elizabeth in the hallway. One thing I will do for my aunt is walking in with my future wife. She talked me into that. So, I was there waiting. I then turned to see Elizabeth is this beautiful midnight blue dress. She took my breath away. She looked gorgeous.

"What?" She asked me.

"Wow." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"Thanks." She said. "You don't look that bad yourself."

"Thanks. You look amazing." I said.

"Okay. Let's get in there." She suggested to me.

We then walked into the room together. I know the guys were looking at Elizabeth and think how amazing she looks. I am one lucky guy. She defiantly took my words out of my mouth. I was speechless when I saw her.


	37. Chapter 37

We then walked into the room together. I know the guys were looking at Elizabeth and think how amazing she looks. I am one lucky guy. She defiantly took my words out of my mouth. I was speechless when I saw her.

The night was going good. I danced with Elizabeth a few times. But she isn't forcing me to dance a lot because she knows I hate it. But I still danced with her a few times. I was talking with my cousin Fitzwilliam, Charles, and Joe.

"You are one lucky man." Joe said to me.

"I know. She is amazing." I said truthfully.

"So, are you ready for this?" My cousin asked me.

"Yes. I am ready for this." I told him.

"Okay. Now the big question is, are you in love with her?" Joe asked me.

Charles looked at me. He knows the real reason for this marriage and we agreed not to tell anyone the real reason. I then looked over to Elizabeth and smiled. I do love her. I started to love her at the first time I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl in the room. I then said,

"Yes."

Charles looked at me surprised. He never really knows my real feelings about her. I hide all my feelings for her. I acted like a jerk when I first meet her. Now I am trying to show her a different side of me. I am hoping she would start have feelings for me some day.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was talking to everyone and walking the room meeting everyone. Georgianna was by my side most of the time. I was standing there with Georgianna, Jane, and Charlotte talking. Just then Caroline came over to me.

"Elizabeth, you look so pretty." Caroline said.

"Thank you, Caroline. You look really nice yourself." I said to her.

"Thank you. This is a really lovely ball." She said to me.

"Yes. Georgianna really did a lovely job on it. I truly thing I can't do anything like this myself." I told her truthfully.

"Oh, I think you could. But Georgianna is amazing job. She has a talent for it." She said.

"Thanks. It was fun doing it. I wanted to do something special for you and my brother." Georgianna said.

"It is something special. A really help for me. Mostly getting the awkward meetings out of the away." I told her.

"So, are you ready for this Elizabeth? You are giving up a lot." She asked me.

"Yes. I am ready. I am willing to do it." I told her truthfully.

"Do you love him?" Caroline asked me.

I looked at her surprised about the question. No one really asked me that question yet. Of course, it would be her who would ask that question.

"Of course, she loves him. You can just tell. Mostly when she looks at him." Georgianna said.

"Georgianna, is right. Why would Elizabeth not have feelings for her? We all know there is something there." Jane said.

"I am going to get some air." I told them.

I walked away from the ball. I just needed some air. The question Caroline asked was a lot to think about. Jane wasn't lying about my true feelings. There is something thing there. I just don't know what. I am seeing a different side of him.


	38. Chapter 38

I walked away from the ball. I just needed some air. The question Caroline asked was a lot to think about. Jane wasn't lying about my true feelings. There is something thing there. I just don't know what. I am seeing a different side of him.

"You okay Elizabeth?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see it was Charles.

"I am fine. Just a lot on my mind." I told him.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked me consured. Charles was a nice guy. He was really caring. If there was anyone I could talk to about this was him.

"Well, with everything that is going on. It just got me think." I told him.

"Think about what? If you don't mind me asking?" He asked me.

"How I feel about everything that is going on." I told him truthfully.

We found a bench and sat down. He then asked,

"How do you feel about him?"

"I truly don't know. I am still figuring something out. I am seeing a different side of him then when I first meet him. I know there is something there. I just haven't figured out what just yet." I told him.

"Everything will come clear sooner or later. Just give it time." He told me.

"I know. I just don't know when." I said.

"Just give it time." He told me.

"Can we just keep this between you and me?" I asked him.

"Sure Elizabeth." He said.

We then headed back to the ball. I walked over to Darcy. He was talking to a few of this family members. I stood there listening to them. I wasn't really wanting to talk right now. Georgianna was standing in front of everyone.

"Excuse me everyone. Can I get your attention? Please." Georgianna yelled over to everyone. We all looked at her. I glanced over to Darcy. He looked at me.

"I just want to say how happy I am for my brother to find someone like Elizabeth. I know she will bring joy. But also know she will be kicking his ass when need. So, to my brother Darcy and my new sister Elizabeth. Welcome to the family Elizabeth." Georgianna said.

Then Colonel Fitzwilliam was standing next her. He then said,

"Elizabeth, welcome to this crazy family. You will fit right in. You will go good for Darcy. Keep on fighting forever one."

I smiled at them. Their words were really nice. I felt really welcome. It was getting late. So, people were heading to bed or relaxing.

"Hey, you okay?" Darcy asked me when we got alone.

"Yeah. Just a little bit tired." I told him.

"It was a long day." He said.

"Yeah. It was. But a great day." I said.

"Yeah. Georgianna and you did a great job. Everyone had a good time." He said.

"It was mostly Georgianna then me." I said truthfully.

"But still I know Georgianna loved doing it with you. She doesn't get to do this often." He told me.

"It's getting late. I think I am going to bed." I said.

"Okay. Sweet dreams Elizabeth." Darcy said to me. I then headed to my room. I have a lot to think about. Also, figure out a few things.


	39. Chapter 39

"Okay. Sweet dreams Elizabeth." Darcy said to me. I then headed to my room. I have a lot to think about. Also, figure out a few things.

*Darcy's POV*

I watched Elizabeth leave. My sister and cousin words were want I loved to here. Also, I think Elizabeth liked their words. I then headed to my study. I wanted a drink. My favorite ones were hidden there.

It has been a while since that day. We still had visits here. It was nice having the house full again. I am not use to it. But I think I have to get used to it if I am going to be married Elizabeth. I was hiding out in my study taking care a few things. I then heard a knock at my door.

"Enter." I said.

Then entered one of my servants. They then said,

"Letter for you sir."

I took the letter from her and said,

"Thank you."

She walked away. I went over to the fireplace and read the letter. It was from the King. He wants me at the front right away. How am I going to tell Elizabeth? I know she will not be happy about it.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was walking around the grounds with Fitzwilliam. He was keeping me company. Mostly, after that one day. Either it is him or Darcy. Sometimes my sisters would join me. But after all that happened I was never alone.

"So, how have everything been for you?" He asked me.

"Everything has been good." I told him.

"I can tell. I have never seen Darcy so happy. You make him happy." He told me.

"You think?" I asked him.

"Yeah. After his father's death, he changed. I am now seeing the Darcy before all that coming back." He told me truthfully.

"Ms. Bennet, Mr. Darcy would like to see you in his study." A servant said to me.

"Very well." I said. I said my good bye to Fitzwilliam and then headed to Darcy's study.

I wonder what he wants. Is there something wrong? I hope everything is alright. I then got to his study. I knocked at the door. That was just the right thing to do. I then heard the noise on the other side. The door opened and standing there was Darcy.


	40. Chapter 40

I wonder what he wants. Is there something wrong? I hope everything is alright. I then got to his study. I knocked at the door. That was just the right thing to do. I then heard the noise on the other side. The door opened and standing there was Darcy.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Come on it." He said letting me in.

"What's wrong? Something seems like it is bothering you." I asked him consured.

"The king sent me a letter. He wants me to head back to the front." He told me.

I was not expecting that. That was the last thing on my mind. I was getting worried. I know he was going to go. He needs to go. I then asked,

"When?"

"In a few days." He said.

"What are going to do?" I asked him.

"I thought maybe you can take Georgianna back home with you. Just in case. I am also sending my servants to somewhere safe too." Darcy told me.

"Yeah. Sure. What are worried for?" I asked him.

"Just in case." He said.

It was the day we were heading back home. Darcy was going to take us. Then he would head to the front. We were all packed up and headed out. I was quiet for the whole way. We got back home. Georgianna will be staying with us.

"You okay? You have been quiet for the whole ride here." He asked me.

"Yeah. Just a lot on my mind." I told him.

"Like what?" He asked me.

I know he had somewhere to be. But he didn't care. He was not that worried to get there. I don't get why. I then said,

"Just be safe. Come back."

"I will. I promise." He said.

I looked at him. I saw standing in front of him. I wanted to kiss him. Tell him everything I felt. But there was no time. I was just let him go. I know he would come back to me. I was about to walk away. But I was stopped and turned around to see Darcy. He pulled me closed and then…..


	41. Chapter 41

I looked at him. I saw standing in front of him. I wanted to kiss him. Tell him everything I felt. But there was no time. I was just let him go. I know he would come back to me. I was about to walk away. But I was stopped and turned around to see Darcy. He pulled me closed and then he kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Don't get bitten." I told him when he let go. So, romantic not I know.

"I won't. Be back as soon as I can." He told me. He then got onto his horse and left.

I stood there watching him. I then couldn't see him anymore. I then turned and looked at everyone. My sisters and mom had his huge goofy smile on their faces. I just walked away from them. I headed inside. I showed Georgianna her room and then went to my own room.

It has been a while. I have been getting letters from Darcy. I also always right back. I was sitting in the parlor with my sisters and Georgianna. Then Hill came in to the parlor and said,

"Letter for Ms. Elizabeth."

I got up and took it from her. I then thanked her. I went back to my seat. All my sisters and Georgianna were all watching me. I looked at it. I know the handwriting right away. I then saw Darcy's signature on the envelope. I opened it right away.

 _Dear my dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I hope everything is well there. Hope my sister doing good. I know I left her with the best. I hope you are well. I miss you. You are always on my mind. I wish I wasn't that far from you. You could really help a lot out here. But I know Longbourn and Meryton needs you._

 _I am not going to lie to you Elizabeth. I don't know when I will be returning. But I hope soon. It is not good out here. I just wish for your safety. These zombies are something else. They are getting clever. I don't know how._

 _On a different note. How is everything there? I hope Bingley's sisters haven't gave you so much trouble. I know they came back to Netherfield. I know they were not that happy about it. But Bingley thought it would be safer there then London. I don't know why. I am with him. Just a feeling we have._

 _I don't know how many zombies have been showing up out there. But I feel most of them are here at the front. It is hard…. But knowing you are safe and alive just makes me fight harder. I know you are doing the same there. When I do come home I got new for you and trust me it's good news._

 _Be safe my dear. Remember you are always in my thoughts. I will be home soon. I do this for you. To better our future._

 _Always,_

 _Darcy_

I looked over the letter. What new does he have for me? That kind of scares me not going to lie. I know it is good news but still. What is going on the front scares me even more. The worse hasn't come yet. But it is coming. I have a feeling. Looks like so does Darcy.


	42. Chapter 42

I looked over the letter. What new does he have for me? That kind of scares me not going to lie. I know it is good news but still. What is going on the front scares me even more. The worse hasn't come yet. But it is coming. I have a feeling. Looks like so does Darcy.

"Darcy again?" Kitty asked.

"Who else would it be from?" Georgianna said.

"Yes, it's from Darcy. Not really a big deal." I told them.

I put the letter away. I will write him back later. But I can't get out of my head the good news he must tell me. What would that be? I know I was not listening to the conversation.

"Elizabeth, you okay?" Jane asked me.

I looked at her. She knows something was bothering me. I then said,

"Fine. Just got something Darcy said stuck on my mind. He told me he has good news to tell me when he gets home." I told her truthfully.

"Don't worry so much about it. It's all good news. Then you don't need to over think it." Jane told me.

"Yes, I know I don't have to worry. But I am just wondering what would it be." I told her.

"But I am with Elizabeth on this. My brother having good news. It has to be something big." Georgianna commented.

"Well, whatever it is looks like I am waiting." I said. I then got up and grabbed my letter too.

"Where you are going?" Lydia asked me.

"To my room." I told my noise sister.

I just left the room. I was going to write him back. I wanted to send my letter to him as soon as I can. I sat at the desk in my room and began to write.

 _Dear Darcy,_

 _Everything is going good here. Your sister is being amazing. She is helping always. She is being angel. I am good. I miss you two. I never stopped thinking about you. You are the last thing I think of at night and the first I think of it morning. You may be far from me but near to me by heart._

 _I know you are needed down there. But I do wish I could have you home. But I can always wish knowing you are doing good down there. I already know that from a while back. They are something different._

 _I really haven't heard from them or seen them. When I do see them, or hear from them they act nice. But I know they are faking it. They mostly stay at Netherfield. I don't blame him. I have one too._

I was just got done with my letter to Darcy until I heard someone at the door. I then heard my mother yell,

"Elizabeth."

I went downstairs to see what was going on. Once I got down the stairs I saw my mother and my sister standing there. Georgianna was hiding in the background looking to the ground. What was going on? I then looked to the door way I saw…


	43. Chapter 43

I went downstairs to see what was going on. Once I got down the stairs I saw my mother and my sister standing there. Georgianna was hiding in the background looking to the ground. What was going on? I then looked to the door way I saw Whickham.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"To see you. I need to talk to you." He told me.

I looked at the rest of the women of my family. I pushed Whickham out the door. I joined him. To get him away from Georgianna is what I truly wanted the most. I then walked away from the house. When I felt that I was far enough I turned and looked at Whickham.

"What is it? You shouldn't be here." I told him.

"I understand you are engaged to Darcy. But I know you won't be happy. But I can bring you happiness." He told me.

Are you kidding me? Is he here wanting me to be with him? I know the truth with him. He is only here to ruin Darcy life and everything. I won't do it. I won't ruin my family and his. I am a better person.

"You are kidding me. I do not believe that. I know the truth between you and Darcy. I am going to be marrying Darcy and I will be happy. I am already happy. If I see you again around my family. You will regret it. Do you understand me?" I told him.

"Elizabeth, what he told you was a lie. Are you really going to be happy?" He asked me.

"Go before I do something I will regret. If I see you never anyone of my sisters, you will regret it. This is your last warning." I told him.

He didn't say anything. I didn't give him time too. I walked away. I walked back into the house. Everyone was watching me. I went back to my letter. I have to let Darcy know what just happened. I sat back down and went back to my letter.

 _Not a lot of zombies have shown up. I have been bored because of it. Not going to lie. That kind of scares me that there are some many zombies showing up down there. I am happy you are fighting hard to get home to us. I can't wait to hear your news. I am excited about it._

 _So, I don't want to worry you when you are out there. But Whickham came and saw me. He wanted me to run away with him. I told him I am going to be happy with you and that I am going to marry you. I told him if I see him around or near any of my sisters. He will regret it. I don't know what he wants. But I didn't let him play me._

 _I will be safe. Be safe yourself. You are always in my thoughts too. I hope you will be soon. Don't make me come down there and cause hell. You do this for us._

 _Here forever,_

 _Elizabeth_

I got done with my letter. I then sent it out right away. I wanted him to get that letter soon as possible. Now that Whickham is hang around. I want Darcy to know. I am now here waiting for his respond.


	44. Chapter 44

I got done with my letter. I then sent it out right away. I wanted him to get that letter soon as possible. Now that Whickham is hang around. I want Darcy to know. I am now here waiting for his respond.

It has been a while since I have talked to Whickham. I have not got a letter from Darcy. That scared me and worried. I was taking one of my walks to clear my mind. I was lost in my own thoughts. But I was stopped when I saw Darcy not that far from me.

"Hello there Elizabeth." He said to me.

I then ran over to him. I through my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back. I really did miss him. I know he missed me too.

"Don't you dare do that again to me." I said hitting him.

"I am sorry. But kind of wanted to surprise you." He told me.

"Okay. Did you get last letter?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I have a lot to talk about that." He told me.

*Darcy's POV*

We then headed back to her home. I wanted to see my sister. I do miss her. We got to the house and went inside. Elizabeth then asked,

"Where is everyone?"

"The parlor." Her mother yelled.

We went to the parlor. I didn't even get into the room before a pair of arms wrapped around me. They belong to my dear little sister Georgianna. I smiled and hugged her back. We let go of each other. Then I looked her over. She looked the same.

"What are you doing back?" She asked me.

"What don't want me back? Thought you would be happy to see me." I said jokingly.

"Of course, I am. Just thought you be out there longer." She told him truthfully.

I snickered at her. I said hello to everyone else. I then turned back to Elizabeth. I then asked,

"Ready to talk?"

"Yeah." She said.

We then went back outside. We walked to the garden. We then sat down at the bench in the rose garden. I looked at her. She gave me a small smile. I will give her the good news later. Right now we need to talk about Whickham and everything.


	45. Chapter 45

We then went back outside. We walked to the garden. We then sat down at the bench in the rose garden. I looked at her. She gave me a small smile. I will give her the good news later. Right now we need to talk about Whickham and everything.

"I know that we have to talk about Whickham and everything. But you said you have some good news. What is it?" She asked me.

"I will tell you later. Less just get this talk out of the away." I told her.

"Okay. But I will remind you later." She told me.

"Deal. I know you did everything in your power to keep him away from Georgianna. We both know he isn't done." I told her.

"I know. But I made it clear to him if her comes near any in this house he will regret it." She told me.

I couldn't help but smile about that. She make me so happy. I know she will keep up to her word. Whickham can't play her anymore. I then said,

"I know you would. If he comes around I will talk to him."

"Okay. But you are not going to give him any money. I will not let you. If he wants money send him to me and I will put an end to that." She told me.

She is thinking for the best of me. She learn quick about everything. When we got done talking about all that we went back inside. It was time for dinner. When we got inside there was Bingley and his sisters. Looks like they invited them to dinner.

We all sat down and around the table. It was a nice dinner. I know Bingley's sisters were trying their best behave. Mostly Caroline. She is keeping her mouth shut. We were talking about many things.

*Elizabeth's POV*

This was nice. Even if I can't stand Caroline at all. But right now she is being nice and understanding. But I can't think about much expect for what is Darcy's good news. I told him I was going to bring it back up.

"Darcy in your last letter you sent me. You told me you had some good news to tell. Can we finally get to know?" I asked him.

"Yes. I know it has been bugging you too know." He told me.

"You know her. It has been." Lydia told him.

"Oh hush Lydia. It hasn't been bugging me that much." I told them.

"Okay. Sure." Lydia said.

"So, what is the good new you have?" I asked ignoring my sister comment.

"Well, when I was down in London. I went and talked to the King. I got a big thing change for all of you. I got the…."


	46. Chapter 46

"Well, when I was down in London. I went and talked to the King. I got a big thing change for all of you. I got the marriage law changed. The new law is that if the women in the marriage wants to fight can fight even when they are married." He told us.

I couldn't believe it. He really did that. How did he get that done? I am so happy about it. He knows how much that hurt me by giving that up. My father then said,

"Darcy, that means a lot to us. Thank-you for that."

"You guys are the reason I asked for this. I told the King about you guys and he was impressed by it and he agreed about it." He told us.

It later that night. I was in the lower level where my sisters and I train. I was training by myself. I then felt like I wasn't alone. If it was Kitty or Lydia trying to a sneak attack like they do sometimes. I was always ready for them. I slowly turned a corner. I was ready to get the upper hand on my attacker. But instead excepting my sisters. It was Darcy standing there smiling at me.

"Really Darcy? I could have hurt you." I told him. But truly he could have got me before I even tried. But I won't admit it to him.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. I didn't mean to scare you." He told me.

"You didn't. I just thought you were one of my silly sisters trying to do a sneak attack that's it." I told him.

"Oh really? Do they do that offended to you?" He asked me.

"Whenever they think our fight earlier wasn't fair or they are bored. But they haven't got close yet." I told him.

"I doubt they haven't." He told me.

"So, what brings you down here?" I asked him.

"Just walking around. I haven't got to see where you trained. But you see where I train." He told me.

"Fair enough. It's not much. But good enough for us. I actual prefer it any other training room." I told him honestly.

"Really? Why is that?" He asked me.

"How about I show you?" I suggested to him.

I know he is going to hate me for the next thing I am going to do. But if he is as good as they all say. He should be ready for anything. I then swing my leg out and tried to make him fall. But he saw it coming. He dodged it. I then ran to get a better advantage point. He got what was going on. It was on after that.


	47. Chapter 47

I know he is going to hate me for the next thing I am going to do. But if he is as good as they all say. He should be ready for anything. I then swing my leg out and tried to make him fall. But he saw it coming. He dodged it. I then ran to get a better advantage point. He got what was going on. It was on after that.

*Jane's POV*

I was in the parlor with my mom, Mary, and my father. I was reading one of my favorite books. Then Kitty and Lydia came running into the room. Kitty then said,

"Lizzy and Darcy are in the training room fighting."

They then ran out of the room. I got up and followed them. I know our father was right behind me. We want to see what happens. I know this was going to happen sooner or later. They are both two great fighters. When we got to the basement to see where they are. Elizabeth and Darcy were all in it. I don't even think they know we are down here. They were talking but we couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Father, who do you think is going to win? I think Darcy is going to take Lizzy down." Kitty asked.

"Well, my dear daughter. Your sister knows this place better than Mr. Darcy. But Mr. Darcy has the skills to figure this place out. Also, he has the expressions from the war behind him. But your sister has her own expressions behind her that will help her. So, that must be hard to choose. Either on is skilled to win this. Just have to wait and see." Our father said.

But we all know he is standing behind Elizabeth. He will always choose his daughters when it comes to one of us fighting. But he will never say it to seem wrong if we lose. He will always be proud of us.

Then we saw Elizabeth throw a blow that might take Darcy down. But he saw it coming and he turned it against her. Then we saw the fight over with. Darcy put his hand and helped Elizabeth back up. She was smiling. If it was anyone else, she would mad about it. But she really having feelings for him.

"Well, done Mr. Darcy." My father said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet. But your daughter Elizabeth wasn't an easy opponent to take down." Darcy said.

"I bet. She is one of the best of my daughters." Our father said. We all know Elizabeth is his favorite. Then he said I am right behind her.

*Elizabeth's POV*

We left the training room. I went to my room. Jane followed me. I know she wanted to talk. I know she wants to talk to me about Darcy. When I got to my room I see Georgianna waiting for me at my door. I opened my door and let them both come in.


	48. Chapter 48

We left the training room. I went to my room. Jane followed me. I know she wanted to talk. I know she wants to talk to me about Darcy. When I got to my room I see Georgianna waiting for me at my door. I opened my door and let them both come in.

"Who started that little fight?" Georgianna asked me.

I looked at her and smiled. I then said,

"Guilty."

"I figured. My brother doesn't like to fight if he doesn't have too." She told me.

"You know we are going to have to talk about it." Jane said taking a seat. I went to take a seat at the window seal. Georgianna took a seat on my bed.

"About what?" I asked her. I know what she was talking about.

"You and Darcy. It seems like things have changed since you agreed to do this all." Jane said.

I looked at Jane to Georgianna. I don't know what Darcy told her. But I don't want to hurt her in any away. Then Georgianna said,

"Don't worry. I know the truth. Darcy told me. But I figured that would all change in good all time."

I couldn't help but smile at her about that. She was a smart girl. I then said,

"I happy you know the truth. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. But the question is now that I know Jane is wondering too is how do you feel about him now?" She asked me.

"Well, a lot has happened since I agreed to marry your brother. I know I don't hate him like I did once. I am still doing this for my family. But there is more to it now. I just don't know it all just yet." I told them.

"But there are feelings?" Jane asked.

"Yes. There are some feelings. Can we just keep this between us three until I figure it all out?" I asked them.

"Yes Lizzy. We can do that." Jane said.

"Just to let you know my brother always had feelings for you. He just never knows how to show it. Then he found out you were the one that he was going to marry he was never happier." Georgianna told me with a smile.

I looked at her and smiled back. I never know that. It kind of make since now. How he acted towards me and everything. He will always be a strange man to me. It was late so we all headed to bed. I didn't go bed right away. I pulled out a notebook I write in.

 _So, today was something new. A lot had happened today. But nothing bad. Everything that happened was good. I don't know where to start. So, let's just start at the beginning._

 _Darcy had some good news to tell me. So, I brought it up at dinner. He did tell us. He got the marriage law changed. Now married women can will fight if they want too. He did it for me and my sisters. I can't believe it._

 _The next thing that happened was that Darcy and I fought today. I did start it. I wanted to see if what everyone says is true. Trust me. They were right. He is amazing fighter. He did take me down. I know if it was anyone else it would be different. But with him I didn't get mad. But I know this. This will not be the last fight._

 _Lastly, Jane, Georgianna had a nice talk about Darcy and I. Darcy did tell his sister about the truth on why this marriage is happening. But you know what. I don't think so any more. Yes, I am doing this to help my family. But there is something different._


	49. Chapter 49

_Lastly, Jane, Georgianna had a nice talk about Darcy and I. Darcy did tell his sister about the truth on why this marriage is happening. But you know what. I don't think so any more. Yes, I am doing this to help my family. But there is something different._

It was the next day. I got up to do a nice run or walk before breakfast. I do at less one of them. When I got done. I was heading to the house. Darcy was lending against the door away. He looked at me with a smile.

"Morning." He told me.

"Morning." I said to him with a smile.

"Had a good run?" He asked me.

"Yeah. It was nice." I told him.

I then went up to my room. I quickly got changed and then headed downstairs for breakfast. I took my seat next to Darcy. It was a nice breakfast. Today Darcy and I are going to for a nice walk.

*Darcy's POV*

So, I wanted to do something special and spend some time with Elizabeth before I must leave again. Maybe when I leave again she would come with me to fight. We need amazing fighter like her. Also, she would be the best out there.

We were taking a walked down one of Elizabeth's favorite paths. She was showing me around her grounds and everything. I feel like I am getting to know her better.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me.

"Just thinking about how I feel like I am getting to know you even better." I told her.

"That is why I wanted to show one of my favorite spots that only Jane knows about. Now you." She told me.

I looked at her and smiled. I felt really special right now about this. She never really seems like the person to keep stuff quiet. But at the same time does. We then walked down the path for a bit. The path was beautiful. I see why she likes it.

"This is so beautiful. I see why you like it." I told her.

"Just wait. You haven't seen the best part." She said.

We then walked to….


	50. Chapter 50

We then walked to gazebo. It had flowers climbing up on it side. It was nice. Peaceful out here. I see why she comes out here. It is peaceful to think. She took me to the gazebo. We took a seat in it.

"This is very peaceful. I like it." I told her.

"Yeah, that is why I came here. This place is far enough away from the noise but still close enough to the house. I get to think out here." She told me.

We sat there for a while. Just talking. Nothing pacific. Just random topic to get to know each other. It was nice. Just the two of us. We were just about to leave when we heard a noise from the bushes. We both pulled out our swords we were carrying. Just in case of a zombie. Just then Whickham came out.

"Whickham?" Elizabeth said surprised to see him.

"Hello Elizabeth. Darcy." He said looking at the two of us.

I could have corrected him. To him it's Ms. Bennet. So, it will be Mrs. Darcy. But I will let Elizabeth care of that if she wants too. I won't let that bother me. Just him being this close to her bother me. He is up to something. I won't let him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I want to talk to Elizabeth. How we ended things last time I wanted to talk about it." He said looking at Elizabeth.

"Whatever you have to say to me. You can say in front of my fiancé." She told him.

"I was hoping we could talk to you alone. But very well. I want to apology to you. I was out of line. I am very sorry." He told her.

"I forgive you. But I still stand with my word. You should know where you are with me and my family. Even if my family don't know the truth about you. So, why not we get go our own way and leave it there." She said to him.

He didn't look that happy about it. His charm couldn't win her over this time. She knows the truth and standing behind it. So, her father will too if he keeps this up. I will not let him ruin another family like this.

We then walked past him heading home. I want to get her far away from her as I can. I can tell she doesn't want to be anywhere near him. We got back to the house. I looked at her and said,

"I need to take care of a few things. I will see you later."

"You don't have to Darcy." She told me.

"I want to. This is what need to be done." I told her. I then walked away to find her father. He is probably in his study or library. I will figure out and tell him everything.


	51. Chapter 51

"I want to. This is what need to be done." I told her. I then walked away to find her father. He is probably in his study or library. I will figure out and tell him everything.

When I got to his study I knocked hoping he was there. I then heard,

"Enter."

I opened the door to see him sitting there behind his desk. He looked up at me surprised to see me standing there. He got up and came over to me. He then asked,

"Darcy, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something. It's about an acquaintance we both know. I feel you deserve to know about this person." I told him. He then walked me over to the chairs and we both sat down.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I was waiting on the stairs for Darcy to come out of my father's study. He didn't have to do that if he didn't want too. They have been in there for a while. I was nervous about how my father will react to what Darcy tells him. Whickham already got into this family. I hope my father believes him.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing waiting on the stairs?" Jane asked me when she saw me.

"Darcy is in our father's study with father. He is telling our father everything about Whickham. I am just waiting know what happens." I told her.

"How long have he been in there?" She asked looking at our father's study door.

"For a while now." I told her.

"I think everything is going to be alright. What about we go train with Georgianna." Jane suggested to me.

I know what Jane was trying to do. She wanted to distract me from what was going on. But she is right I need it. I don't know how long they are going to be in there. Darcy will come and find me to tell me everything. I then told her,

"Sure. Just let me go get changed. I will meet you down there."

I got changed and headed down to where we train and practice our skills. Jane and Georgianna were there waiting for me. I went over to them. Georgianna then asked me,

"Is he still in there?"

"The last I saw. So, yes." I told her.

Jane probably told her what was going on. Georgianna didn't look worried about it or nothing. She must agree that this is the right decision to do. After that we didn't talk about it. We just started to fight. It was Georgianna and Jane against me. Not fair but I don't care.

*Darcy's POV*

"Thank you, Darcy, for opening my eyes about this man. I know one thing he will never be welcomed in this house again." Mr. Bennet told me.

"Your welcome sir. I just didn't want what he did to my family happen to you or anyone else." I told him.

I then left to go find Elizabeth. I really thought she would be sitting there waiting for me. With her being worried and noisy self. I won't be surprised. I went to the one spot I know where she would be. I then saw Elizabeth, Jane, and my sister Georgianna fighting. I just stood there watching.

When they finally noticed that I was there they stopped. Or at less Jane and Georgianna did. That wasn't the smartest thing they did. Then Elizabeth took her opening and took them both down with just one swipe.

"You two should know better to let your guide down. No matter what." Elizabeth told them.

They both looked at her. Elizabeth helped them up. She then came over to me. I gave her a smile for what she did. She was right never put your guide down. She is the best fighter I have ever meet. I am the luckiest person to call her mine.

"So, what happened?" She asked me.

"No worries. He believes me. Whickham will no longer be welcome here in this estate again." I told her.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief she must have been holding in since I went to see her father. I then saw my sister smiling too. I am happy she is going to have a family like this to help her. Mostly have Elizabeth in her life. Elizabeth is just what Georgianna need in her life.


	52. Chapter 52

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief she must have been holding in since I went to see her father. I then saw my sister smiling too. I am happy she is going to have a family like this to help her. Mostly have Elizabeth in her life. Elizabeth is just what Georgianna need in her life.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Today we were heading to Netherfield. Caroline invited us for dinner. She invited my whole family. I don't know if I trust this. I have a feeling something is up. I just haven't figured out what just yet. I am scared about my family embarrassing themselves once again.

I went downstairs to see if anyone else was done. I waited in the parlor. Of course, no one else was done. I picked up the book I was reading. I was almost done with it. I was distracted in the book. I then heard the door opened. I see Darcy standing there.

"Hey you. I thought no one was ready." He told me.

"No. I am not like my sisters. I get done and don't take forever. The longest part was figuring out which weapon I can hide better." I told him.

"Well, the right weapon makes the difference." He said to me.

Just then the rest of my family was ready to leave. Then we went to the carriage and headed out. I still was trying to figure out what was going on. What was going on in her mind? I am trusting that this was just a dinner.

"Everything is going to be okay." Darcy whispered to me. He then took my hand.

I hope he was right. I just got this funny feeling. I just don't know what just yet. I am trusting that this is just a dinner. I am going to trust anything. But I will have fun and still have my guard up. So, one has too.

We arrived to Netherfield Park. I just let out a small sigh. I was happy to get here safe. But I still have this feeling. I just can't shack it for some reason. I just pushed it aside for right now. If that feeling was still there later then I will figure it out later.

Bingley, Caroline, Mr. Hurst and Mrs. Hurst standing there to greet us all. Bingley was always a great host. He wanted to make us feel at home. Bingley will be great for Jane one day. I just don't know when he will tell her.

"Welcome everyone." Bingley said as we got out of the carriage.

We went into Netherfield Park. We all went our separate away. Us women went to the parlor talk a bit before dinner. This is going to be good. The guys went somewhere else. Probably to the study or library. Somewhere my father won't mind.


	53. Chapter 53

We went into Netherfield Park. We all went our separate away. Us women went to the parlor talk a bit before dinner. This is going to be good. The guys went somewhere else. Probably to the study or library. Somewhere my father won't mind.

A little bit later a servant came into the room. But I could tell they were not alone. There was something behind them. But I couldn't see who.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh mama." The servant said as she moved out of the way.

"Lady Catherine, I am so happy you could make it." Caroline said giving her a small hug.

"Well, I couldn't miss this. Thank you for inviting me." Lady Catherine said.

She took a seat not that far from me. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. What is she doing here? Was this the bad feeling I had earlier about? Does Darcy know she is here.

It was later that day. We then headed to dinner. I went to Darcy's side. His eyes went big when he saw his aunt. He then took my hand to reassure me.

"I take it you didn't know." I whispered to him.

"No. Do you why she is here?" He asked me.

"Caroline invited her." I answer him.

We got to the dining room. I went to take a seat next to Darcy.

"No, no my dear. You can't sit there. You can't sit next to your husband." Lady Catherine said to me.

"Well, then we shouldn't have a problem when we are not married yet." I said to her.

"Elizabeth." My mother said in disappointment.

But I didn't care or bugged at all. Darcy took his seat right next to me. Everyone didn't know what to say. So, they just took a seat. I know Lady Catherine is staring daggers at me. Also, my mother looking at me with disappointed.

Dinner went just how I thought it would. Lady Catherine talked about herself and saying things that should be done. I just ignored her most of the point. Also, when she brought up about Darcy's and my wedding.

"It's getting late. How about you guys stay the night? We have enough rooms." Bingley offered.

"What a smart idea brother. We must assist you stay. It's not safe after dark." Caroline said.

We all agreed. Then was showed to different rooms. Caroline was the one who was showing us to rooms. Darcy got the room he stayed in usually. Let's see where she is going to put me.


	54. Chapter 54

We all agreed. Then was showed to different rooms. Caroline was the one who was showing us to rooms. Darcy got the room he stayed in usually. Let's see where she is going to put me.

A few days has past. We haven't left Netherfield yet. It has been raining since the day we got here. So, we are stuck here because of zombies rooming around. I have been making time go by. But I have been going crazy a little bit by being trapped in one house with two people who don't really like me.

I have been hiding away in the library or where you can practice your fighting skills or other skills. Georgianna and I have been getting closer by it. Mostly, with fighting and other skills. I have been teaching her what I know, and she has been teaching me what she knows. Mostly, because we trained at two different places.

"There are my two favorite ladies." Georgianna and I heard from the door way. We both looked over to see Darcy standing there.

"Here we are." I said.

"Hope you two are not hiding away." He said looking at us.

"Of course, not brother. Elizabeth and I were just learning from one and another." Georgianna told her brother.

"I was going to say. How dare you leave our aunt for me to take care of." Darcy stated to us.

"We shall never." I commented.

We all then grinned at that statement. We all know I have been trying to avoid Caroline and Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Also, a little bit of my own mother. All she wants to do is talk about this wedding. She says it's the perfect time to start planning and everything.

"You know I have just escaped from your mother." He told me.

"You know she is going to be your mother two after we say two simple words." I told him.

He then grinned at me. I know he thinks my mother could be crazy. She could be crazy at moments. I don't blame him for thinking that way. She just gets excited about the smallest thing about marriage and wedding.

We then headed to get changed. Then I was going to spend some time with Darcy. My mother is kind of right. This might be the right time to do it. We were just walking the halls of Netherfield. It was the closest thing to a walk. I then said,

"You know we are going to need to talk about the wedding. We can't just be engaged forever."

"True. This is the best time to do it." He told me.

"I'm sorry but that just sounded like my mother." I told him.

We laughed about that. I like his laugh. It's nice. We then continued to walk and talk about our wedding. We were talking about what we both want and not want. It seems like Darcy and I have the same idea for it. Something small with our closest friends and family members. Nothing too big.

I'm now getting excited about this wedding. It was first for my family. But now I think I'm doing it for me. Because I'm falling in love for Darcy. I'm just not ready to tell him yet. But some day I will tell him.


	55. Chapter 55

I'm now getting excited about this wedding. It was first for my family. But now I think I'm doing it for me. Because I'm falling in love for Darcy. I'm just not ready to tell him yet. But some day I will tell him.

I was having some time to myself. I was hiding away in the library. I thought I was alone. Everyone else was playing cards somewhere. But I then heard noise coming from the hallway.

I got up to see what was going on. I didn't see anyone out in the hallway. There were no servants nearby. I went looking down the hallway some more where I thought I heard the noise.

But I didn't see anything. So, I just headed back to the library. When I got back to the library something doesn't feel right. I walked over to the book I was reading. But there was something there on my book.

Sitting there was a flower and a note. I looked around to see who left this. I know Darcy was playing cards with the others. There was no one nearby. I pick up the note and read,

 _You will be mine. Don't worry it will all end soon._

I just froze for a bit. I looked around one more time. I then went to find a servant to see if anyone except me has been in the library the same time.

When I did they told me that I was the only one. No one has been down that hallway most of the day. I thanked them and went to find Darcy.

I came into the room everyone was playing cards. Everyone saw me come in My mother then said,

"You finally came to join us."

"No. I just need to talk to Darcy for a moment." I told them.

"I will be right back. Start without me." Darcy told them.

Darcy and I both left the room. We then got far enough away from everyone. Darcy then asked,

"What is wrong Elizabeth?"

"When I was in the library I heard a noise. So, I went to check it out. But everything seemed alright. When I went back to the library and to the book I was reading. I found this." I told him. I then headed him the flower and note.

"Someone left this on your book?" He asked me.

"Yes. But that's not that worries me. Read the note." I told him.

He then unfolded the paper and read the two sentences that kind of creepies me out. I didn't know who else to turn to for this. But him. He was going to be my husband soon and he needs to know all of this.

He just stood there looking at the piece of paper. He looked as worried as I did. He then refolded it back up and looked at me.

"If you don't mind. I would like to talk to Bingley and your father about this. So, we can figure this out. Of course, you join." He said.

"No. We can do that." I told him.

I know why he wants to do that. He wants to make sure we get to the bottom of this quickly. He is worried about it. I don't blame him.

We then headed back to everyone. I stayed out in the hallway. Darcy went back into the room to get Bingley and my father. We then all were going to talk.

*Darcy's POV*

I left Elizabeth right outside of the room for a moment. I thought it would be easier to get Bingley and her father if it was just me.

I went over to Bingley and whispered to him,

"Can I have a word with you in your study? It's important."

He looked at me with censured. But I know he understands. He gave me a small nodded and turned to the table.

"I must excuse myself. Play on with me." Bingley said.

I then did the same to Elizabeth's father. He wasn't playing cards. But just watching. So, he just got up and headed out the room.

When out in the hallway I went over to Elizabeth. We all headed to Bingley's study. I thought that would be more privet then any where in the house. We need to do something for the safety of Elizabeth.


	56. Chapter 56

When out in the hallway I went over to Elizabeth. We all headed to Bingley's study. I thought that would be more privet then anywhere in the house. We need to do something for the safety of Elizabeth.

"You wanted to talk?" Mr. Bennet asked me.

"Yes. I feel Elizabeth is in danger. She got this note. No one knows who it is from." I said showing Charles and Mr. Bennet.

They both looked over the note I handed to them. Mr. Bennet took a seat. He was still looking at the note. He then asked,

"Who sent this?"

"We don't know. But I feel that this isn't the end. So, I feel we need to do something." I said.

"Yes." He said.

*Elizabeth's POV*

I just sat there in silence. I was going to let them talk this all over. I know all they want is my safety. If whoever this is can get into Netherfield. Where else can they get into? Charles, Darcy, and my father has been talking about how to protect me.

"Elizabeth, how do you feel about this?" Bingley asked me.

"I don't like it. It does make me worry that we don't know who it is. Also, that they can get in here of all places without anyone seeing. I trust that you guys can protect me. Also, I can protect myself." I answered him.

"I don't doubt that. But if you please just to ease mine and your father's mind that you don't go anywhere alone outside." Darcy asked me.

"I will that for you and my father. I won't go nowhere alone outside." I told him. "I am going to let you guys talk everything over while I go and be with everyone else."

"Okay. We will be right there." My father said.

I then went to the parlor everyone was still waiting for Darcy, Charles, and my father to come back. But they were still playing card games and everything. I just went over to where Jane was sitting. I didn't say anything. She wasn't going to push anything until I am ready to talk. I will talk to her and Georgianna later.

We stayed like this for a while. Then Darcy, Charles, and my father came back to the room. Darcy came right over to me sat down. I was sitting on the couch in the room. I looked at him to see if I can figure out what happened. He then said quietly,

"Later."

I gave him a nod in understanding. I went right back to my book I was reading. He stayed right there beside me. I was alright with it. It felt nice having him close. I felt safe. Knowing I had him there for me to help and protect me.


	57. Chapter 57

I gave him a nod in understanding. I went right back to my book I was reading. He stayed right there beside me. I was alright with it. It felt nice having him close. I felt safe. Knowing I had him there for me to help and protect me.

Today is a new day. I haven't been alone since. I talked to Jane and Georgianna. I was going to spend some need time with them today. We were walking the grounds of Netherfield. We were mostly in the gardens.

"Elizabeth, you have not been here since we started this walk. What have been brothering you?" Jane asked me.

I know I haven't been here since everything happened. I couldn't get it get of my mind. I have been trying to figure it all out. I looked at them and sighed. I then said,

"There is a threat out there that is after me."

"What do you mean?" Georgianna asked me.

I went over to a few benches that was in the garden. We took a seat before I say any more. I then said,

"There was a note left for me a few days ago. It said, 'You will be mine. Don't worry it will all end soon.' There was no one there with me. To this day I still don't know who it's from."

"Oh my gosh Lizzy. Does Darcy and our father know?" Jane asked me.

"Yes. Darcy, Charles, and our father does know. They have been trying to figure out how this person got in without anyone seeing them. Who it could be." I told them.

"What is being done about your safety?" Georgianna asked me.

"I am not post to be alone until we figure this out." I answered her.

"Elizabeth, I didn't know this was going on." Jane said. I know she feels guilty about it. But she shouldn't I asked them not to worry my sisters or mother.

"Jane, I asked them not to worry any of you. So, please don't feel guilty. There is nothing to feel guilty about." I told her.

"What can we do to help?" Georgianna asked.

"Just keep an eye out and stay by Elizabeth's side." We heard behind us. We turned to Darcy and Charles standing there.

"I think we can do that without a problem." Georgianna said.

I smiled about that. But I could tell there was something brothering him. Was it about the mystery person? Has he figure something out? Was there anything new on the subject?


	58. Chapter 58

I smiled about that. But I could tell there was something brothering him. Was it about the mystery person? Has he figure something out? Was there anything new on the subject?

We walked a little bit longer and then separated from everyone. I wanted to talk to him. I know something is bothering him. I just can't figure out what. When we got far enough from everyone. I then asked,

"What is bothering you?"

He looked at me. He didn't say anything right away. We went to a bench that came in our path. He then said,

"Elizabeth, I hate to say that we have found nothing. But I will not give up. I will keep you safe."

"Darcy, I know you will keep me safe. But I don't want you over think this all. Let it take over you. We know there is a threat out there that wants to hurt what is here. But the best thing we can do is stick together and not let it win." I told him.

"I will do that for you. But I hate to know that there is a threat out there after you. I can't do anything to stop it." He told me.

"I know you will figure it out. But for right now can we life in the now. Figure it all out as the time goes. Together." I told him.

He smiled at me and kissed my hand. He then said,

"As you wish."

We then walked back to everyone. Surprisal Jane, Charles, and Georgianna was still walking around the grounds. But I think they were just waiting for us. We joined them and headed back inside. I could see Caroline and her sister stand by a window looking down at us.

*Darcy's POV*

When we got back inside Jane, Elizabeth, and my sister went find everyone else. Charles and I headed to his study. I need to think a few things over and talk to someone. I know I promised Elizabeth that I won't let this take over me. But I can't just step back and let someone come after her.

When we got to Charles' study I couldn't hold in any more. I let out a sigh that I have been holding in for a while. I plopped down on the chair. He handed me a glass. I took it and just held it. I didn't really want a drink. But took it any ways.

"So, what now?" Charles asked me.

"I promised her that I won't let this take me over and that we will go throw it together. But for right now we live in the now." I told him.

"But what do you want?" He asked me.

I looked down at the drink in my hand and took a drink from it. Now I get why he gave me it. I then put it down. I said,

"I hate knowing she isn't safe here. That someone or something is after her. I can't do anything about it. I just have to wait until something happens."

It was all true. I hated that she was not safe here or with me. I am posting to become her husband. I can't even protect her from something. But I will do everything I can to do that. At the same time keep my word to her. I will never let her down.


	59. Chapter 59

It was all true. I hated that she was not safe here or with me. I am posting to become her husband. I can't even protect her from something. But I will do everything I can to do that. At the same time keep my word to her. I will never let her down.

The wedding is coming along good. I think the planning is coming along. But Elizabeth told me she was going insane because of her mother. Elizabeth and all the Bennets went back to Longbourn. Georgianna joined them. Georgianna wanted to stay near Elizabeth. She wanted to help keep her safe and get to good connection with her. But I already can tell that there is a great one. Elizabeth loves Georgianna like a one of her own sisters.

I was heading to visit them. Also, to talk to Mr. Bennet. I think I figured out how our mystery guest got in and out without anyone knowing. I feel he deserves to know. I already told Charles. He was as surprised as I was.

When I arrived to Longbourn I see the Bennet sisters and my own sister training outside. I slowed my horse, so I won't surprise them. I didn't want them to stop. I then relieved that Elizabeth was missing. I looked around to see if I could find her. I then felt a sword blade touching my back. I didn't have to turn around to know who that was. I couldn't help but smile. She knows somehow.

"You know it's not smart to sneak up on a young lady while she trains." Elizabeth told me.

"I have heard that. But I think you are the one who snuck up on me my dear. So, how is that me sneaking up on you?" I asked her.

Then felt the blade leave my backside. I turn to see Elizabeth smiling at me. I do love that smile. Every time I see it, it brightens my mood right up. The others came over to us. I got off my horse to greet them.

"Did you get him Elizabeth? My brother is pretty good when it comes to sneak attacks." My sister asked.

"He did even see me coming until my blade was on his back. If he was the undead I could have tokened his head without him knowing what happened." Elizabeth answered her.

"I will give you that. You did get the upper hand on me this time. But next time I will be ready for it." I told her.

"We will see." She told me.

She then walked away for us. She headed to the house. We all followed behind her. One of Mr. Bennets helping hands took my horse to the barn. I walked into the horse.

I headed right to Mr. Bennet's study. That is where he is most of the time. I said hello to Mrs. Bennet when I pasted her. I knocked on the study's door waiting for an answer.

"Enter." I heard from the other side.

I entered the room. Mr. Bennet was sitting at his desk. He was looking at some papers. He looked up at me. He was surprised to see me. I forget to give word that I was coming over. I right when i found out more information. I headed right over.

"Darcy? What a surprise. What may I do for you?" He asked me.

"Yes, I know it's a surprise. I am sorry about that. But I found out some information about our mystery guest I thought you would like to know." I told him.

"Don't worry about it. You are going to be family soon. I won't expect anything else. So, what do you have?" He asked me.

"There are secret passage ways in Netherfield that Charles and I never know about. I feel that might be the away the person got in without anyone knowing." I told him.

"That is interesting. I can't believe I forget about them. But it has been a while since I have been there. Yes, that is probably the way our mystery guest did it." He told me.

*Elizabeth's POV*

When I got done getting changed I went to find Darcy. I was wondering what he was doing here. He never gave word that he was coming for a visit. Good he is here. My mother then can talk his ear off about this wedding. I looked around for him. But I couldn't find him. There is one more place he would be. I went to my father's study. But what would he be doing in there?


	60. Chapter 60

When I got done getting changed, I went to find Darcy. I was wondering what he was doing here. He never gave word that he was coming for a visit. Good he is here. My mother then can talk his ear off about this wedding. I looked around for him. But I couldn't find him. There is one more place he would be. I went to my father's study. But what would he be doing in there?

I was just about to knock on the door when it opened revealing my father and Darcy. Looks like whatever they had talked about was over. I looked two the two guys and was now wondering what was going on. Does this have to do with that one thing?

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Don't worry my dear. I will tell you later." Darcy told me.

"Oh gosh. Please don't call me that." I asked him.

"Why not?" He asked me.

I looked over to my father. He was trying not to laugh at this. He knows why I don't want to be called my dear. My father then said,

"It's because it's what I say to her mother. That is why. I mostly say it when her mother is annoyed with me or mad."

"Okay. Then what can I call you?" He asked me.

"I will think that over and get back to you. Now, are you going to tell me what you two have been talking about?" I asked them.

"Darcy, good you are here. There are a few things we need your point of view on for the wedding. Elizabeth has been very difficult with it. Maybe you can help." My mother said coming up behind me.

"I think Elizabeth just wanted to do this together and get my say too. I don't think she was trying to be difficult." Darcy told my mother.

I just shock my head and rolled my eyes. I wasn't trying to be difficult. It's just my mother is crazy. She becomes crazier when a wedding is involved. We then walked with my mom to talk about the wedding. But all I wanted to know is what was Darcy and my father talking about. Looks like I will be getting my answers later.

*Darcy's POV*

I know Elizabeth has be wondering what I was talking to her father about. I have been trying to get some time with her to tell her. But her mother has been keeping us busy with this wedding planning. I was standing there by the window looking out to the land.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I heard behind me. I looked over to see Jane standing there.

"I was just thinking everything over. The holidays are coming near, and I still don't know what to get her. Or any of you?" I told her truthfully.

"Elizabeth doesn't care about presents and all of that. I don't either. You have already given me the best gift. Her happiness." Jane told me.

"Thank you, Jane. But I really do want to get her something special. I just don't know what. I want to get you all something. There will be nothing to change my mind on that." I told her.

"I can tell there will be nothing I say to change your mind. But I will tell you this. Whatever you give her she will love and cherish." Jane told me.

"Thank you, Jane. I will remember that." I told her.

I went over to Elizabeth. She was sitting on one of the couches in the room with her mother. They were talking more about the wedding. I know we have been pushing it off for a while now. But I want to marry her when she is ready.


	61. Chapter 61

I went over to Elizabeth. She was sitting on one of the couches in the room with her mother. They were talking more about the wedding. I know we have been pushing it off for a while now. But I want to marry her when she is ready.

*Elizabeth's POV*

Later that night I was in my room. I was trying to think of a present to get Darcy for Christmas. What do you get a man who has almost everything? I was at a lost. I then heard a knock at my door.

"Enter." I told the person.

My door opened to reveal Georgiana. Just the person who can help me. I already know what to get her. I just must find it. She came into my room. She closed the door behind her. She has been coming to see me at night since she came here. It was the time we got to talk.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I need help figuring out what to get your brother for Christmas." I told her.

"Looks like we can help each other. That was why I came to talk to you. I need help figuring out what to get your family." She told me.

"Oh Georgiana, you know you don't have too." I told her.

"I want too." She told me.

"Okay. Who you still need?" I asked her.

"Well, I have Kitty and Lydia done. I was going to get them both these hats who show when we were in town. I got Maria a book she was wanting. So, that leaves you, Jane, your mother, and father." Georgina told me.

"Well, for my mother she will take a hat or clothing. My father is pretty easy. You can get him something with weapons or a book. For Jane, I always have a hard time with her too. But she I know will always take clothes, hats, or weapons. For me, I will take anything you think of. I don't care what I get. All that matters it came from you." I told her.

"Thanks Lizzy. That does help a lot. So, what have you thought for my brother?" She asked me.

"Truthfully, I don't know. What do you give a man that has almost everything?" I asked her.

"Like you said for yourself. He will take anything at less it came from you. He doesn't care. Trust me." She told me.

That's what I hate the most. I want to give him something special. But I don't know what. I will think of something. But I need to hurry. Time is running out. Georgiana and I talked for a bit long before she headed to bed. I stay up a little bit longer. I wanted to list a few things I could give Darcy as a present.

*Darcy's POV*

When I got back to Netherfield it was late. Everyone was probably already in bed. I headed back to my room. I think I have figured out what I am going to get Elizabeth for Christmas. It's nothing fancy or anything. But something I know she would like.

I was right everyone was already in bed. When I got to my room something seemed off. I opened my door to see….


End file.
